


Rotten To The Core

by FurEliseLady



Series: Descendants! AU (GF/OTGW/SVTFOE) [1]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Descendants (Disney Movies) RPF, Gravity Falls, Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics), Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: "perhaps hopeless isn't a place -- nothing but a state of mind", (he stole Star from Moon), Adoption, Bad Parenting, Bad Puns, Beatrice is Adelaide's daughter, Before, Bullying, Child Abuse, Demon, Demon Dipper Pines, Demon Mabel Pines, Dipper Cipher, Dipper and Mabel are Bill Cipher's children, Dipper is super salty about having to live on the isle, F/F, F/M, Foul Language, Gay, How Do I Tag, I mean, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Bad At Titles, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Isle of the Lost (Disney), Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, King - Freeform, M/M, Mabel Cipher - Freeform, Mabel was also a victim of child abuse, Moon thinks Toffee killed star when she was born, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Poor Dipper, Post-Weirdmageddon, Pyromania, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Rivalry, Tags will be added, The Isle was about 15 years ago (not 20), They're all 16 (or turning 16), Toffee is Star's father, Weirdmageddon happens, Wendy and Candy were adopted by Stan and Ford, Wendy is gonna become a king, Wirt and Greg are the Beast's children, bad sibling relationship, beatrice will only show up at the beggining, because it's the isle, before y'all punch me in the face, but dipper was the one who had the most impact, cuz she wants to be a king, extremely skinny Dipper, eyebags, gays, i'm looking at you bill, not only dipper, not too much tho, please read the tags, pyromaniac wirt, rivalry in general, so you can't stop her, that's why the Isle exists in the first place, the chapters are all named after places, the royals are a bunch of bitches, thus, until The Cathedral, wendy is a good person, what is writing, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-06-24 09:33:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19720990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FurEliseLady/pseuds/FurEliseLady
Summary: Once upon a time, long-long ago... well, more like fifteen years ago; the twins, Stanford and Stanley Pines reconciled, they made a party, invited six thousand of their closest personal friends.Yeah, so, the Stans united all of the kingdoms and got themselves elected kings of The United States of The Falls.He rounded up all the villains, and monsters, and demons... basically, all the really interesting people... And he booted them off to the Isle Of The Lost, with a magical barrier; to keep them there.No magic...No wifi...No.Way.Out!Or so I thought.(Also known as a GF/SVTFOE/OTGW Descendants! AU)





	1. The Isle Of The Lost

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO PEOPLE!  
> Thank you for reading my disaster of a fanwork.  
> If you read this and think "hey, this is really fucking stupid", it's probably because it is.  
> Just a heads up that, as you may have seen, I did put Dipper/Wendy as a relationship and, altough it can be seen as a platonic relationship, it can be interpreted as romantic too. So, if you have a problem with that, don't read it and preferentially don't bother me.  
> There is some swearing (not much, tho), so, heads up for that.  
> So, have a good reading!

Once upon a time, long-long ago... well, more like fifteen years ago; the twins, Stanford and Stanley Pines reconciled, they made a party, invited six thousand of their closest personal friends.

They had a big cake.

Yeah, so, the Stans united all of the kingdoms and got themselves elected kings of The United States of The Falls.

He rounded up all the villains, and monsters, and demons... basically, all the really _interesting_ people... And he booted them off to the  _ Isle Of The Lost _ with a magical barrier to keep them there.

No magic...

No wifi... 

_ No. _

__

_ Way. _

__

_ Out! _

Or so I thought.

Hang on, you're about to meet us. But, first, this happened:

Wendy looked out of the window as her measures were taken, moving as it was demanded of her.

"How is it possible that you're gonna be crowned king next month?!" She looked in front of herself to see her adoptive parents coming inside the room. "You're just a baby!"

"She's turning sixteen, you moron!" Ford says, turning to his brother and punching his arm slightly.

"Hey, pops..."

"Sixteen!" Stan says extendedly, pointing at his daughter as Ford got separated from him. "That is far too young to be crowned king! I didn't make a good decision until I was... forty-two!" Ford looked at him, stopping his moving-out-and-about to look at him.

"Uh, you decided to rule with me at twenty-eight!" He exclaims, Stan reajusts his jacket.

"Well, it was you or a biker!" He answers, Wendy breaths out a laugh.

"Kidding."

A few moments passed and Wendy started talking.

"Stan, Ford," She started walking, but was stopped by the taylor holding her and making a disapproving noise. "I've chosen my first official proclamation." The kings shared a look. "I thought a lot before coming to this conclusion. I've spoken to Marco, Candy, and even Queen Moon! And, by that; I've decided that the children on the Isle Of The Lost be given a chance..." She pauses, gathering up the courage to say it. "To live here in The Falls!"

Ford drops his coat on the floor, mouth hung agape. Wendy starts walking a few steps, the taylor looking at her, stunned.

"Every time I look out to the Isle I feel like they've been abandoned!" Stan takes a step closer to Wendy.

"The children of our sworn enemies, living among us?!" He points out the window, where they had vision straight to the Isle.

"We'll start it up with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most." Ford nods, expression dumbfounded. "I've already chosen."

"Have you?!" The younger twin steps up again, a frown already forming on his face. Ford turns to him, holding his hand.

"I gave you a second chance!" He looks back at Wendy, Stan looks down. "Who are their parents?"

"Toffee," She starts, Ford nods. "The Beast," She continues, pausing for a moment, Ford blinks. "And Bill Cipher!!!"

"Oh!" The taylor, that had wandered to the back of the room, doing his own things and giving them space, exclaimed.

"Cipher!" Stan speaks through gritted teeth, looking in between Ford and the ginger. "He's the worst villain in the land!" 

"Stan, just, hear me out, here!"

"I won't hear of it!" Stanley says angrily, ignoring the taylor's horrified squeaks.

"They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" The taylor and the guards leave the room.

"Stan, their children are innocent! Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?!" Wendy answers back, her voice echoing throughout the room. "Mister Pines..."

After a few moments of deafening silence and a few guilty and hopeful looks shared, Stan breathes out, nodding slightly.

"I suppose the... children are innocent." He says, turning his back to Wendy, readying himself to leave. Ford looks at her, smiling proudly."Well done!" He says, following his brother." Shall we?!" Ford asks, leaving with Stan.

Wendy looks at the window of the room, her room had a perfect view of the Isle and she wondered, for the millionth time that day, who where these children?, how did they live?, were they like her?

_ I'm rotten to the core! _

Mabel went forth and took a lollipop from a little kid that passed with their parent, too quick for them to notice her.

She and her friends laughed at the deed, waving the lollipop proudly in the air.

People were running, Mabel already knew what it meant.

She clears her throat.

"Hi... dad!"

"Stealing candy, Corona?" Bill asks as the brunette turned to face him."I'm so disappointed!"

"It was from a baby!" She claims, smiling as she waved the lolipop.

"That's my nasty little girl!" He smiled, taking the candy off her hands, spitting on it and putting it under his armpit, Mabel's joy dropping. "Give it back to the dreadful creature!" He says, handing the candy to one of his demons.

" Dad..!"

" It's the deeds, Mabel, that make the difference between mean and trully evil!" He sang, waving at the previous kid as their candy was returned. "When I was your age I was cursing entire kingdoms!" He chanted, Mabel mouthing all the already well-known words. "Walk with me!" His smile dropped and Mabel did as he told. "See, I'm just trying to teach you the thing that really counts: How to be me!"

" I know that, and I'll do better"

"We take classes on that..." Dipper complained on the background. Beatrice didn't bother giving him a dirty look.

"Oh-oh! There's news! I barely believed!" He waved, smiling again. "You four, not you, Bird-Wing, have been chosen to got to a different school." He pauses, watching the ginger's frown grow. Bill changed his cane from one hand to the other. "In the Falls!"

That said, the other three kids started running desperately, being held in place by demons. Mabel held a hand in the air, gesturing for them to stop, looking in between them.

"What?!" She asks, shaking her head increduously. "I'm not going to some boarding school, filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses!"

" And princes, and make up!" Star exclaimed, receiving a dirty look from Mabel.

" Yeah, I don't do this 'rule' thing they have there! If I was to burn that place down, but that's not the point of the change, so, where's the fun?!" Wirt complains, stuffing his hands in his pockets, looking at a hiding Dipper for a high-five that he never received.

" I don't wanna go!" Dipper complains, hiding behind Wirt again.

" What are you afraid of?!" Wirt complained, being interrupted by Mabel.

" Dad, we're not going!"

" You're thinking small, Shooting Star! It's all about world domination!" He exclaimed, taking no consideration for their arguments. "Knuckleheads!" He shouted, turning and leaving. "Mabel!" He called and she followed, her friends right behind her.

  
  


" You will go, you will find Stanford Pines, and you will bring me all of his journals!" He demanded, looking down at her from his throne. "Easy peasy!"

"What's in it for us?!" She asks her father, he licks his fangs.

" Matching thrones, his and hers crowns!" He rolled his eyes.

"Us." Wirt clarifies, pointing at the four of them. Mabel nodded in agreement.

Bill stands from his throne, getting closer to Mabel.

" It's all about you and me!"

" A-and me?!" Dipper asks, hands fidgeting. His father looked at him with repulse.

" What do I care about you?!" He scolds, Dipper jumps behind Wirt and Star again. "Do you enjoy watching people suffer?" He asks vaguely.

" I mean, yeah, who doesn't?!"

"Well, then get me the books and you and I can see all that and much more! With those books and our power, I will be able to bend both good and evil to my will!"

" Our will!" Toffee corrected, the blond shrugged.

" What ever!" He snaps his fingers, calling for Mabel's attention. "You will do it!"

"No, I'm-"

"Dipper!" He calls for the younger twin to come forth, interrupting Mabel's complaints. He goes hesitantly.

"Dad...?" His father grabs his chin.

" If you want to be useful; make sure your sister does her job, no matter what!" He demands of the brunette, playing with Dipper's lion tail. " Understood?!" He asks, his claws digging on Dipper's cheeks.

" Yes." The boy answers, nodding furiously.

" Star" Toffee calls his daughter, she looks at him, serious. " You know just what to do!"

"Yes, sir!" She answers with a nod, looking around. "Do I take the spellbook?!" Star asks quietly, he points at a bag which was on the table.

" Packed it already. It weights, be careful." He warns as she went to take it. "Take the wand from Moon's claws, you won't be able to do magic otherwise." Star nodded at his statement, holding the bag close to her.

" Well, Wirt isn't going!" Beast said, Wirt looked at his father.

"Do you think he's not good enough for the job?" Beatrice joked at the corner of the room, being noticed by no one. Dipper, Wirt and her were friends, or, at least, the closest thing you could find to friends on the Isle Of The Lost.

"I need him to bring me wood, sweep the floor, make me food!" Wirt sighed, sitting by the table.

"You don't even need wood, you sorry excuse of a demon!" Dipper bursts, going to his room to ready his things. Wirt and Star watched that with caution. It was a curious fact how fastly Dipper's mood could change in certain situations.

"I think I might even take the chance, there must be lots of books on the Falls!" He says vaguely, resting his head on his hand.

"What is wrong with you all!" Bill fires up, dragging Mabel closer to the other villains by the arm." People used to cower at the mere mention of our names!" He threw Mabel at a chair, she sat there, fearful of him. "For twenty years I have searched for a way out of this island! For twenty years they have robbed us from our revenge! Revenge on Moon Butterfly and her dirty magic!" He pointed at Toffee, that looked at his hand, expressionless as ever.

"Ow." He exclaimed plainly.

" Revenge on the woodsman, revenge on Stanford Pines!" Bill roared, smiling crazily. "Demons!"

"Hm?" Toffee looks at him along with the Beast.

"Our day has come!" They all smiled at that, he looked away. " Dipper, where's the book!?!" Bill screamed, Dipper's head peeked from the corridor.

"Which one?!" The brunette asks innocently, putting a hand on one of his small horns.

"The book!"

" Right where you asked me to put it." He answers, Bill shakes his head indignantly.

"You think I'm going to remember it?!"

" Should be on 'the darkest corner of the most hidden shelf'!" Dipper quotes, retreating as he saw his father's expression shift." That would be the lowest shelf from the bookshelf in your room."

"Go get it!" Bill demands, Dipper nods, hurrying to get the book, careful not to trip on his tail on the way. Once the brunette brought the book he took it from the boy's hands. "Out." Dipper did as he told.

Mabel watched the common scene, it wasn't her, it didn't matter.

"Come here, my crown!" Bill calls for the other brunette, she came forth.

"This is your journal..."

"Also called 'The Book of All Chaos', but it doesn't matter!" He looks at the wide-eyed girl, then at the book, a warm smile on his face. "I can still remember the screams of those who tried to destroy it! Now, you will be able to spread evil and haunt the memories of those who have a sane mind!"

"That brings me memories!" Says Toffee, expressionless as ever.

" The most tender of them!" Answers the Beast, Mabel looks at them, then at her father.

"Now, you'll make your own memories..." He pauses, slamming the book on her hands. "By doing exactly as I tell you!" He says as the car arrived to take them to Auradon.

Everyone made their way out of the building, saying goodbye to each other and leaving Mabel, Dipper and Bill inside.

"Our future rests on your shoulders!" Bill looks at Mabel, turning on his back. "Don't blow it!" He starts walking out as Dipper got out of the room, carrying his and Mabel's baggage.

"Here." Dipper hands Mabel her bag, she was about to ask something when he answers. "I got your knitting supply, don't worry." He says, leaving the room.

They all entered the limousine, mostly ignoring their parents' goodbyes.

Beatrice waved at Dipper and Wirt from the other side of the window, and they waved back, looking in other directions as the car got further and further away. 

Wirt looked beside them to see a little table that held candy, lots and lots of candy. He took a handful, then another, shoving it in his mouth as fast as he could, followed by Mabel, who did so as well.

Star took one or two, stacking some candy on her purse.

"Mabel, your hair is askew, let me help you out!!!" Star says, hands already on Mabel's head. Mabel takes Star's hand off her.

"Ugh, no, stop it, I'm plotting!"

"I didn't know you could think, actually, I thought that was Dipper’s job, but... Well, it's not very attractive!" Star turns back to her place, steadying her hair.

“Let me not think, for once...” The boy in question mutters.

Dipper took one candy of which he didn't quite know what was, biting into it carefully.

"Oh, this... It's salty like nuts and sweet like... I don't know what!!!" He exclaims, pointing at the candy.

"Lemme see!" Wirt says, receiving Dipper's open mouth full of chewed candy. Wirt takes one to himself, making a face that showed pleasure.

Mabel found a remote fiddling with it and making the window which divided the passenger side from the driver's side open. Star looks through the driver's window to see that they were reaching the edge of the isle.

"Look!" She said and their heads whipped to the side to look and they all joined in screaming. 

"It's a trap!" Wirt screams.

They held onto each other and the car seats for dear life at the realization that they were going to fall off.

That is; until they didn't.

Dipper opened his eyes, seeing a bridge. Golden and shimmering and like nothing he'd seen before.

"What just happened?" He asks, the others' eyes opening up too.

"It must be magic!" Says Star cheerfully, Mabel immediately turned around, looking at the driver.

"Hey!" She hits the control demandingly. "Did-this little button just open up the magic barrier?!"

"Nope, this one opens the magic barrier!" He lifts another remote, then pointing at another button. "That one opens my garage..." he takes the remote she pointed at. "... and this button..." The window slowly closes, Mabel goes back to sitting properly.

"Okay, that's mean... I like that guy!"


	2. The Museum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our four protagonists pay a lovely and educational visit to the Cultural Museum.  
> \+ Lots of bickering.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BAAAACK!  
> IS ThIS A POsTInG ScHEdULe???!?  
> Here we are with yet another chapter of this little crap!  
> There is no disclaimer for this chapter except for: Gideon's a little bitch (as per usual).  
> Have a good reading and look out for the end notes always!

They got colser and closer to their destination and they could see more - more than they ever imagined they would - of The Falls; it seemed, in a way, better than the Falls' propaganda Dipper was used to seeing on the broken down television they had back home. 

And that scared the hell off him.

As they got closer to what, he assumed, was the school Dipper see people walking around wearing smiles and clothes in light colors - something you would never see in the isle - as well as a sign saying in big capital letters 'Goodness doesn't get any better'. He laughed mentally at that and thought: _S_ _ uch bullshit _ .

Halfway through the trip Star and Mabel started fighting for what who would steal, Wirt just ignored their bickering - he was, proudly, a quiet robber - but Dipper was about to murder both of them.

He was so annoyed that he didn't even feel (or see, for that matter) the car coming to a halt.

Soon, the door opened and the two girls fell out, still fighting for whatever it was the piece of cloth they were fighting for.

"No! You got _everything else!_ " Star shouts, trying to get the object out of Mabel's hands. " Why do you want whatever-this-is?!"

"Because _you_ want it!"

Wirt got out of the car, giving Mabel and Star a slight kick.

"Guys, guys, we have an audience!" The black haired boy exclaims. They slowly stopped fighting, suddenly aware of the people in front of them.

" _Leave it where you found it!_ " A more or less old woman said in a sing-song voice, carrying on the last word. “And, by that, I mean just leave it!” She finishes, gesturing with her hands.

“Just- cleaning it up...” Mabel exclaims, there was a chubby blond boy standing behind the lady, beside him there was a ginger that she recognized as the princess.

The lady goes back to talking:

“Welcome to Falls Prep. I'm Moon, headmistress.”

“The  _ Queen  _ Moon? As in ‘pew-pew’?!” Dipper asks, making blow up gestures, she laughed slightly.

“Pew-pew, you know the story!”

“Yeah, I always wondered what it felt like for Toffee when you just appeared, suddenly, with that sparkly wand and threatening power!” He exclaims, sounding innocent and gaining a glance from Star.

“Oh.”

“And that sparkling wand...” He trails off, raising the corners of his lips into a quirked smile.

“That was a long time ago. And as I always say, ‘Don't focus on the past or You'll miss the future’.” She answers dramatically, dismissing Dipper’s fake curiosity.

“It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Wendy.” The ginger says, stepping forward and smiling genuinely.

“ _Princess_ Wendy! Soon to be king.” The blond interrupts, sounding overly proud. Dipper, Mabel and Wirt turn their heads towards the blond boy, the boys frowning at the blond's respose.

“You had me at princess. My dad’s a Lord, which makes me a Lady!” Star walks forward and bows, looking way too eager.

“Your father has no royal status here,” The blond smiles, had Dipper ever seen a smile so fake, he would’ve remembered it, and he would know, he lived on the Isle Of The Lost. “And neither do you.”

“This is Gideon-”

“ _ Lord _ Gideon Charles , her boyfriend!” The boy says, grabbing Wendy’s hand and holding it in his. Gideon smiled wider and looked at the ginger. “Right, Wendy-woo?!”

“Wendy and Gideon are going to show you all around, and I'll see you tomorrow.” Moon says, smiling and making Gideon let go of Wendy’s hand. “The doors of wisdom are never shut!  _ But the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00. _ And, as you may have heard, I have a little thing about rules.” She explains, smiling and quickly walking away.

Wendy walks forward to greet the Isle kids.

“It is so, so, So good to finally mee-” She passes by Mabel, Wirt, and an uninviting Star. “Meet you all... This is a momentous occasion, and one that I hope will go down in history... _Is that chocolate?_ ” She asks as she passed by Dipper, the boy quickly cleaning his chocolate stained hands on his dark-red shirt. “As the day our two peoples began to heal.”

“Or the day that you showed four peoples where the bathrooms are.” Dipper exclaims, scratching his chin.

“A little bit over the top?”

“A little more than a little bit.” Mabel completes, giving Wendy a half-apologetical look. The girl smiles at that, standing almost shyly.

“Well, so much for my first impression.”

“Hey! You're Bill Cipher's daughter, aren't you? Yeah, you know what? I totally do not blame you for your father trying to kill my parents and stuff.” Gideon intervenes, starring at Mabel as he caught the brunette by surprise. “Oh, my dad’s Bud Gl-”

“Gleeful...” Dipper says, realizing that they were now looking at him. “Yeah, I've heard the name... You know, and I totally  _ do not _ blame your parents for inviting everyone in the whole country  _ but my father _ to their stupid celebration.” He says cynically, receiving a confused look from the chubby boy, who soon looked between him and Mabel in realization and recomposed himself.

“Water under the bridge!”

“Absolutely.” Dipper says dryly, looking into Gideon’s eyes.

“Okay! So, how about a tour? Yeah?!” Wendy says enthusiastically, breaking the tension and walking forward. “Falls Prep was originally the Northwest Manor. It was built over a hundred years ago and gifted to my fathers after _the_ _event,_ they then converted it into a high school after they became rulers.” The ginger explains, smiling warmly. They pass by a statue of two men. “ They named it ‘Communication’, because they believe that to be the base of every relationship.”

“Do they fight much?” Dipper asks sarcastically, making Wendy laugh.

“Yeah, Stan doesn’t give Ford coffee anymore as a punishment.” Dipper looks at her, crossing his arms and smiling at her joke.

They continued walking and looking around.

“So, you guys have a lot of magic here in The Falls? Like wands and things like that?” Dipper asks, sounding genuinely curious.

“Yeah, it exists of course, but It's pretty much retired. Most of us here are just ordinary mortals.” Wendy explains, pointing at herself.

“Who just…  _ happened _ to be kings and queens!” He laughs, being interrupted by Gideon.

“That's true! Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years.”

“Ha…” Mabel says, she couldn’t even fake smile.

“Marco! Marco, come down.” Wendy calls, waving at a brown haired boy. “This is Marco. He's going to help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms.” She explains as he arrived there. “I'll see you later, okay? And If there is anything you need, feel free to...”

“Ask Marco.” Gideon intervenes, receiving glares from all the villain kids.

“Hi, guys. I'm one of Queen Moon’s six apprentices, like Wendy, Tambry, Candy…” He trails off as he saw Star approaching. He was wearing a formal uniform and carried a clipboard.

“Star, Lord Toffee’s daughter.” She smiles flirtatiously, putting a hand on her hip.

“ _Okay!_ So about your classes, I, uh, put in the requirements already... _history_ _of woodsmen and pirates_ , _safety_ _rules for the Internet_ , and, uh, _remedial goodness 101_...”

“Let me guess: New class?!” Mabel interrupts him, looking at his clipboard and reading something there. “Come on, guys, let's go find our dorms!” When they saw it she was already walking ahead, slowly followed by Star.

“Oh, uh, yeah, your dorms are that way, guys.” He points to the other direction. “Wendy, Candy, Tambry, Jackie and…”

“Sara.” Wirt says, following the others.

After they all settled in their rooms - Dipper was placed with Wirt and Mabel with Star, for the boys' delight and the girls' misfortune - they directed themselves to the girls’ room, Wirt instantly unloading a bunch of whatever-it-was on Mabel’s bed.

“Uhm, what are you doing?” She demands, instantly examining the objects.

“It's called _stealing_.”His face had a quirky smile and a slight raise of the eyebrow.

“Okay, what's the point?”

“Well, Mabel, It's like buying whatever I want, except It's free.”

“I know that but you could do that or you could leave all of this here and pick it up when we take over the world!” She licks her lips, dropping the items ar she spoke.

“You sound just like your dad.” Star says, looking at whatever Dipper was looking at on the table

“Why, thank you!”

“You do it your way and I'll do it mine.” Wirt says, dismissing her and walking over to Star and Dipper, seeing that he had a book.

“Guys! Do I have to remind you what we're all here for?!” Mabel questions sounding serious but receiving no reciprocation from the others.

“Ford Pines, _blah, blah, blah_. Magic wand, _blah, blah, blah_. Books, _blah, blah, blah_ …” Wirt jokes, gesturing randomly.

“This is our _one chance_ to prove ourselves to our parents, to prove that we are evil, and vicious, and ruthless and cruel!” She bursts, hitting a chair as she walked over to the table the others were gathered. “Yeah?!”

“Yeah.” Star and Wirt say in unison, Mabel looks at Dipper, that looked between them and the book.

“What’s that?”

“The Book Of All Chaos…!” Dipper says, a slight mocking tone to his voice, Mabel immediately walked over and took it from his hands.

“How did you get it?!” She towered over him, he slowly rose to his feet, standing before Mabel.

“Simple. I took it from your incompetent hands.” He answers sternly, making Mabel step back and the other two stare at Dipper in shock. “C’mon, what’s the plan, self-proclaimed leader?!” The younger twin demands of Mabel.

“We gotta find the wand and the books.” She says, immediately going back to the pose she had before.

They all stare at each other for a moment, not sure what to do.

“How do we find it?” Star asks, huffing in frustration.

“Wirt’s possible powers only work with fire or darkness or something, and you can‘t  _ do _ magic without the wand so” Dipper trails on, looking at Mabel. “Either Mabel finds a location spell or we learn to use a phone with internet?”

“Spell!” Mabel chants immediately, opening the book on the table and starting to look through the pages, Wirt walks over to Mabel’s bed, picking up one of the objects, a phone, and trying to turn it on. “Oh, there’s one with mirrors, like the fairy tale!” She says, holding the book in one hand and walking over to a tall mirror on the wall. She stops in front of the mirror, suddenly going silent. “What do I even ask for?!”

"Where's the stick?!" Mabel rolls her eyes at Star’s saying. “But you rhyme it!”

“Mirror, mirror on the wall, where is… how do I find…” Mabel goes on, trying to find a fitting rhyme.

“Mirror, mirror on the wall, where does the wand and the books install.” Dipper suggests, receiving a glare from Mabel. The older twin walked forward and took the mirror in her hands.

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, where's the wand stand?" Nothing.

Dipper walks over to Wirt to figure out how to use the phone, Star looks between the twins confusedly as Mabel tried again and again.

“It’s fucking pointless! No one can do magic  _ just like that _ !”Mabel shouts, putting the mirror back in it’s place and turning to look at the others, noticing that the boys payed no attention to her. “ _ What _ are you doing?!” She asks sharply.

“More than you: something!” Dipper responds, not sparring her a glance. “See that.” He tells Wirt, the black-haired boy types something onto the screen.

“Royal wand?” Wirt asks, receiving a nod from Dipper. “Oh, it’s not that far from here, good!”

“Where’s it?” Star asks, getting closer to them, Dipper looks at her.

“It's in a museum. Two point three Miles away from here.”

“Let’s go!” Wirt says, walking out the door with Dipper in tow, soon followed by Star, leaving Mabel in the room.

Mabel grabs the book and goes after them, closing the door on her way out.

“Uh, we're here!” Dipper says as they stopped in front of the doors.

“Yeah, finally, my feet are _killing_ me!” Star announces with a pained expression on her face.

“Well, that's for wearing high heels!” Mabel says, tapping her trusty boots, you could never get it wrong with boots!

“ _Sweetheart_ , not wearing high heels is not an option.” She says, looking offended at Mabel's comment. “High heels are a part of my feet, I was born with heels!” She continues, looking all too serious. “Besides, it’s edgy and I like it!”

“Yeah... Hey, Wirt, why don't you see If you can find us the wand on your fancy phone?”

“ Nope,  _ Google _ only takes us this far, we have to go in searching.” He says and they head inside, stopping by two gigantic glass doors. On the other side of the glass there was a guard sitting on the side and a big lamp on the center of the room.

“Is that your father’s Lamp?!” Dipper whispers, looking at Wirt, whom nodded.

“Yeah, It's kinda dorky.” Mabel mocks, laughing and bumping fists with Star.

“It's magic. It doesn't have to _look scary_ , you moron!” Dipper answers, signaling for Wirt to go on.

"Fire? Light up? Knock him out?!" He tries, grimacing.

“Impressive.”

“Try a spell.” Dipper offers, ignoring his sister’s foolery. “We have nothing to lose.”

"Magic lampion standing before me… Deplete my victim in complete slumber…?” He tries, saying the sentence word by word.

“Try again.” Dipper encourages, signaling for Mabel to be quiet.

“Magic…” He sighs, looking at the lamp before him. “ _ Magic lantern standing before me, deplete my victim in complete slumbery sleep. _ ”

The lampion lit up in roaring fire, making them all jump back and the guard turn to the object, suddenly drawn to it.

The four of them watched the scene unfold, hidden behind the non glass parts of the doors. Slowly the guard fell down to the ground, passing out.

“Is he alive?” Star asks, looking at Wirt in shock, he shrugged and tried to open the door to find it was locked. “Heck, how are we gonna open it?”

“We can try using a spell?!” Dipper offers, Mabel looks at him, frowning.

“It doesn’t work, Dipper.”

“I didn’t try yet.”

“If it didn’t work for me how is it going to work for you?!” She questions, gesturing to The Book Of All Chaos. “Are you  _ stupid _ ?!”

“What, no, I just-”

“Dad said you don’t have magic, and  _ I  _ have  _ the book _ !” Mabel swears at him, the smaller boy almost looking hurt.

After a few moments of silence, Wirt asks:

“What do we do, then?!”

“I can kick it!” Mabel exclaims, smiling and slamming the book on Dipper’s chest, he looks at the book, opening it. “Stand back!” She says as she backed away to charge at the door. As she started running, Dipper started reading something on the book.

" _ Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick _ ." His eyes had a faint yellow glow and, as Mabel was about to hit the door, it slammed open, the demon girl falling to the ground.

“ _ Ahrgh _ !” She shouts, sitting up and rubbing her arm. She looks up to find that Dipper was holding the book and Star and Wirt were looking at him impressed. “What…?”

“Hey, ‘No magic’, huh.” Dipper says, closing the book and walking past Mabel, followed by the others.

“Come on, May…” Star offers a hand, Mabel slapping it away and getting up on her own.

“Don’t call me ‘May’.”

“Just trying to help!”

They continued searching for any sign of the books or the wand, separating and regathering, occasionally.

Until they entered a room full of human-sized statues.

“Dad…?” Mabel called, looking at a statue of Bill Cipher before he lost his extra arm and his leg.

“Killer.” Star said through gritted teeth, looking at Wirt as he said.

“I will never forget father's day again.”

_ Our future rests on your shoulders. Don't blow it. _

Her father’s last words rang on her head, making her so distracted that se didn’t see the others leaving the room.

“Look at you, look at me ♫

I don't know who to be, ♫

Father… ♫” She sang, looking at her hands, she had sharp fingers and pink scales.

“Is it wrong? Is it right? ♫

Being a thief in the night, ♫

Father,♫

Tell me what to do... ♫”

“ _Haaaaaa!_ Don't be so serious, darling.  _ I'm sorry _ .” She heard her father saying suddenly, full of laughter in his voice. She looks up to see him carrying his signature cane and classy clothing.

“Dad-”

“I was once like you my child, slightly insecure ♫

Argued with my father too, thought I was mature ♫

But I put my heart aside, and I used my head

Now I think it's time you learned what dear old pops had said ♫” He sung, carrying on the last note and smiling widely.

“Don't you wanna be evil like me? ♫

Don't you wanna be mean? ♫

Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine? ♫

Well, you can spend your life attending to the poor ♫

But when you're evil doing less  _ is _ doing more ♫

Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad? ♫

Don't you wanna be very very good at being bad? ♫” He sang, caressing her cheeks in her hands and embracing her in a side hug.

“I have tried my whole life long to do  _ the worst _ I can ♫

Clawed my way to victory, built my master plan ♫

Now the time has come, my dear, for you to take your place ♫

Promise me you'll try to be an _absolute disgrace_ ♫” He lets go of her and taps a pointy finger against her nose.

”Don't you wanna be evil, like me, don't you wanna be cruel? ♫

Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool ♫

And when you grab that wand that's when your reign begins ♫

Who wants an evil king without a sack of sins?! ♫

Don't you wanna be heartless and hardened as stone ♫

Don't you wanna be finger-lickin' evil to the bone ♫” Mabel opens her mouth to speak as her father walked away from her.

“This is not for us to ponder, this was pre-ordained ♫

You and I shall rule together freedom soon regained ♫

Mister of the universe, powerful and strong ♫

Daughter, hear me, help me, join me! Won't you sing along ♫

“Now we're gonna be evil it's true never gonna think twice ♫” They sing together, Bill passes Mabel his cane.

“And we're gonna be  _ spiteful _ ! ♫”

“Yes, spiteful, that's nice.” He answers, yanking the cane from her hands.

“In just an hour or two our futures safe and sure ♫

This father- daughter act is going out on tour! ♫

If you wanna be evil and awful and  _ free! _ ♫

Then you should thank your lucky stars that you were born the girl you are ♫

The daughter of an evilicious king…

Like me ♫” He carries on the note.

“Hey!” Mabel turns around to see Wirt, then around to see her father nowhere to be found. “I found the wand. Let's go!” He says, walking out of the room.

Mabel looks around the room one more time before turning and leaving.

She accompanied Wirt to the place, noticing the wand floating in the middle of the room she was led to, the others gathering around it.

“Woah!” She exclaims, getting closer, soon realizing that there was a freakish glowy light around it.

“Mabel, don't!” Dipper warns beforehand, noticing that she was getting closer. They exchange a look, Mabel smiling. “Wait,  _ no! No! Don't _ !”

As Mabel touched the light, the place’s alarm started blaring.

“Ain't that just a little  _ excessive _ .” Mabel grimaced at Dipper, half shrugging.

“Let's go!”One of them says, charging past her.

As they went for the entrance of the museum, Star looked at the guard’s table to realize that a phone was ringing and the guard was nowhere to be seen. She picks it up, looking to some papers on the table to get a clue of what to say.

“Hello? Uh, uh, just give me one second. One second. Uh, yeah, yeah. No, false alarm. It was a malfunction in the, uh, in the 714 chip in the breadboard circuit.” Suddenly the alarm stops raging. “Yeah. Okay. Say hi to the missus!” She bids goodbye, slamming the phone on the hanger as her friends called her. “You're welcome!”

“Way to go, Mabel. Now we have to go to  _ school _ tomorrow!” Star shouts as they ran back to the school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof! We finished already?!  
> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always appreciated!
> 
> If you're curious to how are the characters' appearances, I don't have a complete sollution for that yet, but you can check out my art account on instagram where I have a doodle of Dipper https://www.instagram.com/p/Bt4aGEmgGqd/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link and stay hooked because I'm gonna be posting more art of this AU on there with chapter 3 - also known as next sunday - so stay tuned!


	3. The School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonists do what they wanted the least: they face school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
> Dudes, I thought I wouldn't make it today, but, then, I did!  
> So, if y'all remember, last week I said I was going to post art for this crap, which I did!  
> You can find it here: https://www.instagram.com/p/B0KE9Zzl_iF/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet  
> Also, while you're at it, you can go over to my highlights, where I posted some sketches.  
> Heads up for a bit of swearing and some not very classy language if you're sensitive to that.  
> Having said that: Have a good reading!

“If someone hands you a crying baby, do you:

A- Curse it?

B- Lock it in a tower?

C- Give it a bottle?

Or D- Carve out its heart?” Queen moon asks, pointing to the blackboard as she spoke, one of the students raises her hand. “Star?”

“What was the second one?”

“Oh, okay… Anyone else?” She asks, pointing at an unaware Dipper and calling him. He looks over the answers.

“C, I guess?”

“Correct. Again.”

“Why not lock it in a tower?” Star asks, poking Dipper’s arm, to which he looks at her.

“You have to pick the one that would be _unacceptable_ to  do on the Isle.” He explains, looking back at his book.

“That makes so much sense…” She says, deep in thought.

“It does.” Dipper notices a small girl passing by him, heading straight to Queen Moon.

“Oh. Hello, dear one.” Queen Moon greets her.

“Hi. You need to sign off on early dismissal for the coronation.” The girl says quietly, Moon turns her around.

“Everyone here knows my apprentice, Candy?!”

“Oh, you don’t have to…” She struggles, cringing at the attention that was being drawn to herself.

“It's okay. Candy, this is everyone!”

“Hi. That's okay, don't mind me. As you were.” She says, leaving immediately, everyone watching her as she went by.

“Ahem. Let's continue!” Moon points back at the board. “You find a vial of poison. Do you:

A- Put it in the king's wine?

B- Paint it on an apple?

Or C- Turn it over to the proper authorities?” She questions, Star and Mabel immediately raising their hands, starting to elbow each other and make the other put the hand down.

Finally, Star manages to push Mabel off her chair enough so that she had to lower her hand not to fall.

“C. You turn it over to the proper authorities!”Star says, receiving a shove from Mabel.

“I was gonna say that!”

“But I said it first!” She almost shouts, finally making Mabel fall from her chair to the ground. The brunette instantly trying to drag the blonde down with her.

“Girls,  _ girls _ !” The Queen calls them, making they stop fighting. “I am gonna encourage you to use that  _ energy _ on the tourney field.”

“Oh, no. That's okay. Whatever that is, We'll... We'll pass.” Mabel says, letting go of Star, the latter doing the same.

“Those kids are trouble.” The blonde says as she watched the villain kids.

“Come on, Paz.”

“I mean it, Wendy, look at them!” She gestures to the twins bidding a rather cold goodbye at each other, the boy heading one way and the girl staying by her locker. “The Cipher kids have  _ horns _ and  _ tails _ and  _ claws _ ! _If_ you haven’t noticed, they are the only ones here!”

“Give them a chance.” Wendy says, frowning slightly. Gideon takes her hand gently.

“Oh. No offense, Wendy-honey, but you're just too trusting. _Look_ , I know on your story your pops finally got along and solved their tea but, on my story, my ma’ just _went mad_!” He says, pursing his lips. “ _Her_ father was the _hangman_!”

“I think you're wrong about them.” The ginger answers, looking down. “I'll see you later. Hey!” She says as the two went away and she turned to look at Mabel.

“Hey.” The brunette answered, closing her locker which, Wendy noticed, was wholely bedazzled.

“How was your first day?”

“Super.”

“You should really think about taking this talent  _ off _ the locker and into  _ art class _ .” She says, tapping against the bedazzled surface of the locker. “I could, uh, sign you up. What do you think?”

“Way to take all the fun out of it.” Mabel laughs, smiling and walking away.

“Hi! It's Candy, right?!” Dipper says as he passed by her on an empty hallway between periods. “Ah, I kinda like this name...  _ Candy _ !”

“That's cool.” She says and keeps on walking, Dipper's eyes widens at the failed attempt and he lunges forward.

“ _Don't go!_ ” He says loudly, gripping on his backpack awkwardly as she turned to look at him. “I guess, I was just kind of hoping to make a friend... But you probably have all the friends you need though, huh?” The brunette looks down, biting his lips.

“Hardly.”

“Really?!” He looks up in surprise. “I mean, with you being the princess _and_ Queen Moon’s apprentice and her being headmistress?! I mean, not to mention your own, um... personality!”

“I'd rather be pretty. You've got great hair!” She pushes her round glasses up, pointing at his hair. It was never something Dipper noticed or cared about himself.

“You know what? I think I have just the thing for that!” He says, taking The Book Of All Chaos out of his bag. He managed to make Mabel give up on it after she decided, with much difficulty, that she wasn’t good at magic. “It's right... Ah, here!” He opens a page, had he not been actually studying the book, he wouldn’t know the spell existed. So much for wanting to make his father proud. " _ Beware, forswear, replace the old with cool hair. _ "

Short and straight hair grew longer and wavier, and Candy was fumbling around for a mirror on her bag, finally finding and looking herself in the mirror, smiling at how she looked.

“Wow! You almost don't notice your...  _ Other features _ anymore.”

“Do my nose!” She asks excitedly, receiving a sad look from the boy.

“Oh, I can't. I've been practicing, but you know, I can't do really  _ big _ magic.” He gestures to his face, hugging the book against his chest. “Not like Moon, with her wand. I mean, one swoosh from that thing and you could probably have whatever features you wanted.”

“She doesn't use the wand anymore.” Candy answers somberly. “She believes the real magic is in the books. And not the spell books, regular books with history and stuff.”

“What a rip.”

“Yeah.”

“You know, she used magic on other people, and she didn’t even have any relation to them...” He suggests, hating the fact that he allowed himself to pull that card. “Doesn't she love you?”

“Well, of course she does. It's... It's just, you know, tough love. ‘Work on the inside, not the outside.’ You know, that sort of thing.” She answers with a sad expression on her face.

“That's the face!” Dipper announces, pointing at her. “Yeah, and then just look as if your... your heart is about to break. ‘Oh, master, I just don't understand, why you can't make  _ me _ beautiful, too.’" He chants over dramatically.

“Think it would work?”

“Yeah. I mean, that's what everyone did, right? And your mother  _ Ptchowed _ the living daylights out of ‘em!” Dipper smiles, gesturing gently with one hand. “And, hey, If your master  _ does _ decide to, you know, break out the old wand... invite me!”

“If I can convince her, you're so there!”

Mabel was  _ not _ paying attention to Chemistry.

Marco and Dipper sat beside her and, although her brother was also not paying attention,  _ he _ didn’t need to.

Her on the other hand...

“Any chance she's in line for a throne? Anywhere in line?”She asks Marco, pointing at a blonde girl with bangs that she had seen with Wendy one or two times.

“Paz, Pacifica Elise Northwest. She inherited the looks, but not a lot of there there, know what I mean?” He says, not really paying attention as he expected to hear that sometime. Though, he was expecting it from Dipper more than Mabel.

“Looks like there there to me.”

“ _Mabel_! Perhaps this is just review for you.” The professor, Fiddleford, was it?, called her. “So tell me, what is the average atomic weight of silver?”

“Atomic weight? Uh, well, not very much.... I mean, It's an atom, right?!” She says, looking over Dipper’s notebook on the table as she knew he’d have the answer, it was there, as always. The teacher signals for her to come over to the blackboard. “Let's see. How do I find the average atomic weight of silver...?”She says, trying to remember what she just saw,  _ thank you, photographic memory _ , she thinks. “That would be 106.905 times .5200, plus 108.905 times .4800, which, Mr. McGucket, would give us 107.9 amu...” She spills, writing fastly on the board.

"Amu?" Marco asks himself, checking the calculation.

“I forget... Always a mistake to underestimate-”

“A villain? Don't make it again.” She hands him the chalk and walks back to her seat, being stopped by Pacifica and given a note. She read the note as she sat down.

_ Meet me by the bleachers after class. _

__

__

Wendy found Dipper sitting at the top of a staircase, eating his lunch peacefully while reading a book. She walks over to him, sitting beside the boy. He looks at her.

“Hey, Dipper!”

“Uh, hi.” He says, looking at her and closing the book and laying his hand over it.

“What are you doing here, I saw the rest of your crew back at the caf!” She points her thumb at the bottom of the stairs, Dipper tenses his shoulders.

“ I get sorta nervous around people, Isle stuff… Besides, I'm not _that_ close to them, anyways.” The shorter boy explains, feeling his tail move behind him.

“What about Mabel? I mean, she  _ is _ your twin sister!”

“We aren’t really close, you know the story: twins don’t always get along well.” Dipper continues and Wendy gives him an understanding look.

“You guys fight a lot?”

“No, we just… don’t talk.” He shakes his head, relaxing a bit. “I’m an easy target, you know, I’m small. Mabel isn’t, she can fight anyone.” Dipper gestures with his fist, looking at his hands. “It’s easier for her to pick on me knowing that I won’t defend myself and get the glory.” The ginger gives him a sympathetic look. “Besides, she’s dad’s favorite.”

“Wait, what do you mean?!”

“Mabel is  _ such _ a  _ daddy’s girl _ , you would not believe!” The brunette laughs, then looks at her shocked expression. “Wait, is favouritism not a normal thing?”

“Is favouritism a  _ normal _ thing?!”

“Yes.” He deadpans, grimacing at the ginger’s reaction. “Don’t worry about it.”

“Does your dad not…?”

“Kind of?” Dipper responds before she could complete. “My dad’s literally a demon, he takes delight in chaos, I don’t expect him to do normal parenting.” The brunette looks at his food, he moves his tail closer to himself. “It’s kinda like a mental problem, he has limitations, I can’t blame him for something that he  _ can’t _ do, no matter how much I want to.” Dipper looked down, looking bummed. He never talked about that with anyone.

“I kinda get it.” Wendy answers and Dipper looks at her surprisedly. “I love Stan and Ford, they are awesome and they do the best they can as my guardians. But it’s  _ not _ the same as my parents were.” She explains as she tucks a lock of hair behind her ear, staring at Dipper’s blue freckles.

“Family problems, huh.” He smiles and she smiles back.

“Yeah.”

“Is everybody at home as pretty as you?” Pacifica asks as they finally found each other.

“I like to think I’m better than anyone else there.” She says, smiling fondly. “You have how many rooms in your mansion?”

“Oh! Too many to count!” The blonde dismisses, looking at her nails. “You really nailed that chemistry problem today! You're gonna have all the nerds in love with you.”

“…I'm not that smart.”

“Oh, come on.”

“No, really, I'm not. But I'm... I'm really good at sewing and knitting and cooking... Unlike many people on the Isle!” Mabel fishes her backpack for Dipper’s notebook, she was sure he didn’t need it. “See this? It’s my brother’s notebook. He has literally everything I need to know about subjects and more written down, so I don’t need to do any work!”

“Are you kidding me?”

“No.”

“That is so awesome, does he let you copy homework and stuff too?!”

“Yep, and if he doesn’t I just steal his stuff like I did before.”

“Totally awesome.”

“Hey, I heard Queen Moon’s wand is in some boring museum. Do they always leave it there?” She brings up after a moment of her and Pacifica staring into each other’s eyes.

“Uh…I'd really like to talk, but... I'm just swamped.  _ Unless _ ...”

“Unless? “

“If you could knock all my homework out along with yours, then maybe we could get together sometime... Hang.” The blonde suggests, Mabel’s smile slightly falling .

“Okay.”

“Thanks, sweetheart!” She ends, giving Mabel her bags and leaving quickly.

“Yeah. Bye.” She watched Pacifica go, her pace steady and heavy (probably because of her heels), that is: Until Marco came down from over the bleachers.

“I couldn't help but overhear...”

“Are you stalking me?” She cuts in, looking the tan boy side eyed.

“Technically... yes." He says, getting down and beside her. "I, too, have a fascination with Queen Moon’s wand. Which is another reason I look forward to the coronation. Perhaps, we could get together sometime, probably with your friends, and discuss its attributes.

“Are you saying they use it in the coronation?”

“Yes.  _ And trying to get you to help me get a date _ .” He admits, pursing his lips.

“Thanks.” He watched as Mabel slowly walked away. “Oh, and I am totally gonna bug you later about me being a matchmaker.” She winks, turning and leaving.

After the classes ended, Mabel and Star had tried out for the cheerleading team (with success from Mabel’s part, but not so much from Star’s), Mabel came to Dipper and Wirt’s room saying that she was bored from sewing on her own.

After a while, Candy appeared too, she was walking around the room as Mabel sat by the table and Dipper on the bed, resting his back on the wall with his feet up and shoes off, displaying his clawed toes.

“She said, ‘If a boy can't see the beauty within, then he's not worth it.’ Can you believe it? What world does she _live in_?”Candy complained as she slumped down at the feet of Dipper’s bed, dropping into a sitting position.

“The Falls.” He answers, not having tore his eyes from the book since she got there.

“Dipper, thoughts!” Mabel demands, showing him a sweater she was knitting. She sat on the table across the room.

“Yeah. It's cute. It matches ya’ horns.” He looks back to the book, resting his head on the wall.

“I know.”

“I'll never get a boyfriend!” Candy complains, slumping down on his bed again.

“Boyfriends are overrated.”

“And how would you know, Dipper? You've never _had_ one! You're probably a mouth virgin!” The snarky comment made the younger twin look back up at his sister.

"What's a 'mouth virgin'?" Candy asks, looking between them.

“Someone who's never had a kiss." His head whips in her direction, explaining then turning back to Mabel. "And I've never had one 'cause I don't need one, May. They're a waste of time.”He mutters the last part. Suddenly, Mabel's eyes went wide.

“ _Shit_! I forgot to copy Paz’s homework! Oh, no! _Oh, no, no, no!_ ” Mabel suddenly remembers, picking up the extra bag.

“And that is exactly what I mean.” Dipper points out, after a minute or two a person peeks through the door.

“Hey, guys!” A dark skinned girl said, entering the room. “I'm Sara.” She expects for a response that never comes. “My dad’s the Woodsman? No? Anyways, I love what you've done with Candy's hair. And I know you hate us, and, well, _you're evil_. But do you think you could do mine?” She said rushedly, pointing to her hair, which seemed to be completely fried.

“Why would I do that for you?” Dipper stares at her and she smiles.

“I'll pay you 50 dollars.”

“Good answer. I need to buy more material.” Mabel says immediately, getting up and grabbing the money Sara displayed. “Let's see, I'm thinking, we lose the bangs, maybe add some layers and maybe…”

“Yeah, yeah. I want it cool. Like Dipper's.” She answers, pointing at the boy. He looks around, looking shocked.

“Really?”

“The split ends, too?” Mabel comments, Dipper glares at her and searches for a page on the book in his hands.

“Okay...  _ Beware, forswear, replace the old with brand new hair _ ." He chants, watching as her hair growing and changing color. She goes over to a mirror, looking herself over, Mabel comes up behind her.

“I know. I know. It looks like a mop on your head. You know what? Let's cut it off, layer it...”

“No, _ no, no, no, no _ , no! I love it.” Sara interrupts, looking at the others.

“You do?”

“It's just... My hair’s normal again, I’m cool!”

“Like ice.” Dipper says, putting the book down and observing the girls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, thanks for everyone commenting and leaving kudos, I absolutely love that!  
> If you wanna share an idea, I'm always open for friendship and you can reach me through Instagram (main: @f.e.dos.santos , art account: @furelisedraws ) or discord  
> ( Heartache'N'Hiperventilating #4209 ), or though the comments, I take joy in having gigantous threads of comments and they are always welcome (specially if they're jokes about the story)!  
> As always, thanks for reading and see you next Sunday!  
> Here's the chapter list again for those who didn't get to see it:  
> 1- Isle of the lost (posted July 7th)  
> 2- The museum (posted July 14th)  
> 3- The school (posted July 21st)  
> 4- The Kitchen (posted on July 28th)  
> 5- The Enchanted Lake (comming on August 4th or later because I have to take the TOEFL on the 3rd, but still coming in the week of the 4th)  
> 6- The Classroom (comming on August 11th, also known as father's day [ironically])  
> 7- The School Yard (Comming on August 18th)  
> 8- The Cathedral ( Comming on August 25th)  
>  EXTRA: There will probably be a one-shot on the 31st  
> (This list will be updated if there's any change ;3)


	4. The Kitchen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our protagonists learn a little bit about love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys, welcome back to this crap!  
> So, thanks to the two wonderful people who bookmarked this (I don't really know what bookmarks are for, but I've found lots of good fanfic through bookmarks, so thank you either way!) and to all the people who are commenting and kudoing (is kudo a verb, IDK)!  
> Warnings for this chapter are bullying, but nothing much, it's more bickering than anything. I didn't catch any cursing or anything else, so it's a safe chapter IG.  
> Have a Good reading!

“Did your plan work with Candy? Are you going over to see the wand?” Star says as she entered the room, smiling at Dipper and Wirt, who were trying to figure out the phone, then looking a Mabel, who seemed to be holding The Book Of All Chaos.

“Do you think that I would be going through every single spell in this book if  _ Dipper _ hadn't completely struck out?!” Mabel bursts, she had ripped the book from her brother’s hands a while after Candy and Sara left.

“At least  _ I  _ got close to something.”

“Oh, someone's in a bad mood.” Star says, cringing and sitting by the table, looking at them. The boys were seated on Dipper’s bed beside each other and Mabel was on the feet of Wirt’s bed, visibly pouting.

“Dad's counting on me! I can't let him down!” Mabel complains, putting the book down and looking at the rest of the crew.

“We can do this...” Wirt starts, putting a hand on Dipper’s shoulder.“If we stick together.” Everyone gets to a quiet agreement at that.

“And we won't go back until we do.” Mabel interjects. “Because we're  _ rotten _ ...”

“ _ To the core _ .” The others complete, going silent for a moment, until Mabel starts speaking again.

“Oh, yeah. I found out that Queen Moon blesses Wendy with the wand at the coronation and we all get to go. I have nothing to wear, of course.” She comments as they heard a knock on the door and they all stared at each other.

“Hold that thought!” Dipper says as he gets up quickly and goes to the door, opening it to reveal Wendy.

“Hey, Dipper, I didn't see you guys much today… I was just wondering if you had any questions or anything... That... you needed...” The ginger trails off, smiling awkwardly as all the villain kids stared at her.

“Not that I know of.” Dipper says as he looked at the others for confirmation.

“Okay. All right. Well, uh, If you need anything, just, uh-”

“Oh, wait! Um, is it true that we all get to go to your coronation?” The shorter one asks, pointing at the rest of the people in the room.

“Yeah, the whole school goes.”

“Wow. That is  _ beyond _ exciting! Do you think that it's a possibility that the four of us could stand in the front row next, next to you and stuff?” Dipper asks awkwardly, noticing her questioning look. “I’ve just… never been to a party.” Mabel glared at Dipper in anger, it wasn’t her fault that no one ever invited him to parties because he was such a nerd.

“Oh, I wish you could. Up front It's just me, my family, and my boyfriend.”

“And your boyfriend?” He repeated, looking at her like a kicked puppy.

“Yeah. I'm sorry.”

“Okay. Thanks, bye!”

“Oh, but, no, there's plenty of...” She didn’t have time to finish as he closed the door, resting his back against it and crossing his arms.

“I think It's time that Wendy-Woo got herself a new boyfriend!” He says, smiling slyly, pointing at Mabel. “And we need a love spell!”

“All right. It says that we still need one tear, and I  _ never _ cry.” Mabel exclaims, gesturing overdramatically at ‘never’.

“Let's just chop up some onions.” Wirt suggests, pointing at the onions on the back of the kitchen.

“No, no, it says that we need one tear of  _ human sadness,  _ so I'm not sure it would even work with Mabel .” Dipper explains as he stirred up the cookie dough.

“ _ And _ this love potion gets the best reviews so we have to follow it exactly!” Mabel adds, smiling thoroughly.

“A tear's a tear.” Star goes, looking at Wirt for back up.

“That's not true. They both have antibodies and enzymes, but an emotional tear has more protein-based hormones than a reflex tear.” The younger twin says, receiving a glare from Mabel.

“ _ Nerd _ !”

“ _ Every time _ !” Wirt complains, looking at Star, the both of them grimacing at the never-ending bickering from the twins.

“Don’t you get tired of being a troglodyte, Mabel?!”

“No, and that doesn’t offend me ‘cause I don’t know what that is!” She answers to the insult, showing him her tongue.

“I’m pretty sure there are dictionaries here!” Dipper grins cattishly, glaring at her until Sara entered the kitchen.

“There you are, Dipper! I was looking for you. You know, all the girls want you to do their hair!” She announces cheerfully, Dipper smiles back. “Midnight snack, huh? What’ you guys making?!”

“Nothing special. Just cookies-"

“ _ Wait, wait, wait _ !” 

"Oh, _no, no_!” Mabel says as the black skinned girl dipped her finger into the dough.

“What? I'm not gonna double dip.” She dead-pans as she licked her finger.

“Feel anything?”

“Yeah, like, maybe it might be missing something?” Dipper adds, watching Wirt walk forward.

“Hey, there.” The black-haired boy says, smiling at Sara.

“It could use some chips.” Sara comments, ignoring the boy in front of her and looking at the twins.

“ _ Chips? _ ”

“And those are…?” Mabel puts her hands on the counter, rolling her eyes behind Sara’s back.

“Chocolate chips. Just  _ the _ most important food group.” Sara explains as she walks over to where they were supposed to be and takes a bunch in her hand, walking over to Dipper and dumping the chocolate chips in the dough, the boy leaning forward to look closer at the chocolate chips. “Wait, didn't your dads ever make you guys, like, chocolate chip cookies? Like, when you're feeling  _ sad _ , and they're fresh from the oven, with a big old glass of milk, and he just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective and... why are y’all looking at me like that?”

“It's just  _ different _ where we're from.” Wirt says, getting closer to Dipper and crossing his arms, Sara smiles awkwardly.

“Yeah, I know… I just, you know, I thought...  _ Even villains love their kids _ \- Oh…” She cuts herself mid sentence, instantly feeling sad. “How  _ awful _ .”

She watches all of the down-headed villain kids, realizing how much of a privileged person she was just by being on The Falls.

Suddenly, a tear escapes Sara’s eyes, running down her cheeks and  Mabel immediately reaches over and cleans the girls face with her finger, being as gentle as possible and dropping the precious tear into the dough.

“Yeah, well, big bummer, but we have to get these into the oven, so thank you so much for coming by. Really, have a good night!” She says, dragging Sara to the doorway. “I'll see you tomorrow. Evil dreams!” She bids goodbye, watching the girl go, and closes the door.

“Okay, boys, cookie sheet. Star, oven!” She demands, turning to her crew.

“Yes, ma'am.”

“So… who’s gonna give Wendy the magic cookie?” Star brings up as soon as the cookies got ready, looking at the others. “I mean, probably not me and Mabel ‘cause we don’t know if she swings that way, but…” She looks at the two boys, and they exchanged a look.

“Wirt goes.” Mabel speaks and all the other villain kids look at her. “He’s got more of the bad boy look than Dipper, it’ll look more convincing.” She offers, the boys share another look, frowning. “Just trust me, okay?!”

“Look, It's Dipper”.

“Hi, Dipper!”

“Love my hair, Dipper!” They hear some girls say as they passed by on the way to their lockers.

“Are you feeling kind of weird about this? I mean, It's not so bad here, you know.” Wirt says, resting against a locker.

“Do you wanna be murdered by your dad?!” Wirt shakes his head negatively. “Well, then snap out of it! Long live evil, or whatever! Besides, The Falls is literally the reason a place such as the Isle exists.” Dipper answers, talking in a low, hushed tone.

“Thanks. I needed that.” Wirt smiles shortly, furrowing his brows and looking at the princess, who was on the other side of the corridor talking to some of the other royals.“Do you want to do it?”

“ _ What _ ?”

“Do you think they actually paid for those?” Pacifica points at the girls that hung not too far from the two villain boys. “He did it to Candy's hair, too, and Queen Moon's not happy about it.”

“What's the harm?” Wendy says, smiling as she watched the two boys, then looking at Pacifica as she spoke.

“It's gateway magic! Sure, it starts with the hair. Next thing you know It's the lips and the legs and the clothes and then everybody looks good and then... where will I be?” The blonde speaks in a desperate manner, her eyes going wide as she spoke. She takes a deep breath as Wendy began to talk again.

“Listen, Paz...”

“I will see you at the game after my dress-fitting for the coronation, okay?”

“Okay.”

“Bye, sweetheart.”

“Bye.” Wendy watched the blonde go away, then turned around to find Dipper looking at her.

“Hey, Wendy-Woo!” The brunette says playfully as the ginger walked towards him.

“Hey.”

“I just... Made a batch of cookies. Double chocolate chip, I saved you one, want it?” He exhibits a little ziplock with a cookie inside.

“Oh, I, uh, I've got a big game. I don't eat before a big game. But thank you so, so much. Thank you. Next time. Next time.” She excuses herself, smiling apologetically as Dipper’s smile faded slightly.

“No, yeah. I completely understand. ‘Be careful of treats offered by kids of villains’!"

“ _ No, no, no _ .”

“No, I'm sure every kid in Falls knows that.” He says, looking down, feeling Wendy get closer once again.

“No, that's not it.  _ No, no, no _ , I... I  _ really _ do...”

“No,  _ I get it _ . You're cautious. That's smart.” He assures her, looking back up at a desperate looking Wendy. “Oh, well, more for me, I guess.” He says, taking the cookie out of the ziplock and taking it to his mouth.

“No, no. Hey...” She takes the cookie from his hand, shoving it in her mouth. “See that? Totally trust you. Totally!” She says, both of their faces getting softer.

“How are they?”

“They're good. They're great! They're amazing! They're, uh... I mean, they're chewy and, and you know, they... is that walnuts? I love walnuts. I mean, uh, you know, the... The chocolate... The... the chocolate... The chocolate chips are... I'm sorry. Um... Uh, they're... They're warm and soft. And they're sweet...” She trails on, smiling as she chewed. “Dipper, have you always had those little golden flecks in your eyes?” She takes him by surprise, looking awkward.

Wirt comes from behind Dipper, soon followed by Mabel and Star, who were walking slowly to their encounter.

“How you feeling,  _ sis _ ?!” Mabel says, smiling slyly.

“I feel... I feel... I feel like...  _ Like singing your name _ !” She announces, jumping in delight. “Dipper!” She starts, having Star put her hands over her mouth and taking what was left of the cookie out of her hands.

“That’s enough cookie for today!”

“ _ Ohay-ohay _ !” The cheerleaders chanted when the game wasn’t on, and Dipper watched the stunts and dances they did from one of the front rows.

The brunette’s only company was Candy, who sat beside him on the benches, sharing nachos that they bought when they got there (to which Dipper commented on how weird it was that they were triangles but soon ignored the shape because he loved the nachos).

Mabel and Star were with the cheerleaders (as well as Wendy and every popular girl), Sara was apparently the school mascot, and Wirt had entered the school marching band,  _ Who knew he had the guts _ , Dipper thought.

“Okay, girls, time to switch!” The coach says as the game was halfway through. “Mabel, you in, girl!”

“Coach, how about my buddy here?” She points at a very eager looking Star who sat the the bench. The blonde had succeeded entering the cheerleading team after begging a lot to the coach, but only as a substitute.

“Oh, no. Not so sure about that.”

“Coach, she's been practicing.”

“Mabel?” Star asks, picking up on the conversation as the girls (and eventual boys) regrouped.

“And you said yourself a team is made up of a bunch of parts.”

“May, I'm not that good.”

“Well, I have to admit, she's kind of like my brains!” The brunette exclaims, getting closer to Star, the coach sighs.

“Come here! You heard her. Get out there!” Star immediately gets up, going after the girls.

The game went on as it normally would with the players playing, the cheerleaders cheering, the band making some sound, and the crowd going insane with every score.

The joy wasn’t short lived as the Falls Prep’s team won and the announcer talked over the microphone.

“What a victory! An absolutely wonderful end to one of the best games ever. Here they come, folks. The winners of the first tourn...” He is stopped by a ginger cheerleader who gave him no response time as she took the microphone stand and adjusted it to her height.

“Excuse me. Excuse me. Can I have your attention, please? There's something I'd like to say!” She says contemplating the immediate silence that reigned across the tourney field. “Girls, give me a ‘D’!” She points at the cheerleaders, smiling with fake confidence.

" _ D _ !” They chant and Wendy shakes her head.

“Ok, the boys too, everyone can give me a ‘D’, ‘cause we ain’t heteronormative!” She announces laughing and making everyone smile.

“ _ D _ !”

“Give me an ‘I’!”

" _ I _ !”

“Give me a ‘P’!”

" _ P _ !”

“ An ‘E’!”

“ _ E _ !”

“ ‘R’!”

“ _ R _ ”

“What does that spell?” She says, finally, staring at the crowd.

“She’s gonna be so bummed when she finds out she misspelled my name.” Dipper comments to Candy.

“She is.”

“… _ Diper! _ ”The crowd slowly chants, people trying to figure out the spelling.

“Come on, I can't hear you!”

“ _ DIPPER! _ ”

“I love you, Dipper! Did I mention that?!” She finally announces, watching the brunette from a distance.

“ _ Oh. _ ..” In the middle of the tourney field, a heartbroken Gideon goes away running.

“Give me a beat! Wooah!” She points at Marco in the front of the Marching band.

“ _ Uno, dos, tres, quatro _ !”

“Oh, my God!  _ Cookie _ !” Mabel mouths, exchanging a look with Dipper.

“What was  _ in _ that cookie?!”

“Did I mention ♫

That I’m in love with you? ♫

Did I mention ♫

There’s nothing I can do ♫

And did I happen to say ♫

I dream of you everyday ♫

But let me shout it out loud ♫

If that’s okay-ay-ay ( _ Hey _ !) ♫

If that’s okay ( _ Hey _ !) ♫

I met this boy that rocked my world♫

Like it’s never been rocked ♫

And now I’m living just for him ♫

And I won’t ever stop ♫

I never thought it can happen to a girl like me ♫

But now look at what you’ve done ♫

You got down on my knees ♫” At that point her, the cheerleaders and the players where full on singing, dancing doing stunts.

“Because my love for you is ridiculous ♫

I never knew ( _ Who knew? _ ) ♫

That it can be like this ♫

My love for you is ridiculous ♫

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! ( _ R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S _ !) ♫

It's ( _ RIDICULOUS _ !) ♫

Just ( _ RIDICULOUS _ !) ♫

And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss” ♫

“Well, did I mention… ♫

That I’m in love with you ♫

And did I mention ♫

There’s nothing I can do ♫

And did I happen to say? ♫

I dream of you everyday ♫

But let me shout it out ♫

If that’s okay-ay-ay ( _ Yeah _ !) ♫

If that’s okay ♫

“I gotta know which way to go ♫

C’mon gimme a sign ♫

You gotta show me that ♫

You’re only ever gonna be mine ♫

Don’t want to go another minute ♫

Even without you ♫

That’s if your heart just isn’t in it ♫

I don’t know what I’d do. ♫

“Because my love for you is ridiculous ♫

I never knew (Who knew?) ♫

That it can be like this ♫

My love for you is ridiculous ♫

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!) ♫

It’s (RIDICULOUS!) ♫

Just (RIDICULOUS!) ♫

And I would give my kingdom ♫

For just one kiss ♫

C’mon now! ♫” Wendy slowly walks up to where Dipper was on the bleachers.

“My love for you is ridiculous ♫

I never knew (Who knew?) ♫

That it can be like this ♫

My love for you is ridiculous ♫

My love is R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S! (R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S!) ♫

It’s (RIDICULOUS!) ♫

Just (RIDICULOUS!) ♫

And I would give my kingdom ♫

For just one kiss ♫

C’mon now!” She finished the song, facing Dipper and smiling. “I love you, Dipper! Did I mention that?” The ginger says into the mic, being startled by Gideon grabbing the device from her hands and saying:

“Paz's my girlfriend now! And I'm going to the coronation with her, so I don't need your pity date!” Wendy gets the microphone back in her hands, listening as the crowd made a sound of deflating.

“Whoa!”

“Dipper! Will you go to the coronation with me?!” She says, giving him the mic.

“Yes!”

“He said yes!” She cheers, everyone cheering with her. She looks at Mabel, whom came behind her.

“Let's go, Wendy. The whole team's waiting for you!”

“Yeah.”

“Bye.” Dipper bids, watching them go. His face turns a little red when Candy looks at him with an all-knowing smile.

“ _ What a victory. What a day for the Falls’ Knights, finally winning back the trophy after so many years!”  _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS, WE'RE FINALLY DONE WITH THIS CHAPTER!  
> So, next week's chapter may be a day or two late because I have to take the TOEFL, sorry 'bout that.  
> AND we might have an eighth chapter, because I started editing chapter seven and realized it is big as frick, but you will be notified!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Don't forget to Comment, Kudo, Bookmark and Subscribe so you don't miss a chapter ;3333


	5. The Enchanted Lake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they ponder on fate's design.  
> \+ Talky, feely stuff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WERE HERE!!!  
> Heads up for mentions of physical abuse.  
> Have a good reading and watch out for the end notes!

“I feel really sorry for Gideon, you know.” Wirt says, as he approached Dipper - who was waiting for him by the bleachers - while he and the rest of the Marching Band got ready to leave.

“You do?”

“Yeah, I feel like if he were talented like you, and he were well-read like you and were as smart as you are, he wouldn't need someone else to make him feel better about himself.”

“I guess I  _ am _ kind of talented.” Dipper admits shyly as Wirt put a hand on his shoulder.

“You are definitely gifted, Wendy would’ve liked you with or with out the spell, don’t fool yourself!”

“Thanks, dude.”

Mabel hadn’t actually studied for the Chemistry exam.

Sure, cheating on a test was no sweat for her - specially on The Falls, where they trusted literally everyone - but she hadn’t had the time to  _ do _ any cheating since she’d had to practice for the game.

All she had to do was find Dipper’s notebook and she’d be fine.

“ _ Looking _ for something?!” Mr. McGucket says, waving a notebook in front of her. “Thank you, Paz. It's gratifying to see  _ someone _ still respects the honor code.” He says, looking at her through his glasses. “I am disappointed… It will be my recommendation that you are expelled...”

“Mr. McGucket, I-”

“But that isn't fair!” Marco says after raising his hand. “Obviously she wasn't cheating since she didn't have that... book?” 

“It's a  _ not _ -“

“You're not helping.  _ Stop _ .” He scolds her and the demon-girl looks down. “Maybe she needed another pencil.”

“Actually, I was-”

“Really, don't help.” Marco cuts her off, breathing in deeply. 

Suddenly, Dipper raises his hand, calling for the teacher’s attention.

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry but Mabel couldn’t be cheating. It’s  _ literally _ impossible because that is  _ my _ notebook, which was in  _ my _ bag just this morning.” He deadpans, making the room quiet. “What  _ is  _ interesting, tough, is  _ how _ did  _ Pacifica  _ get  _ my notebook _ ?!” He glares at the blonde as he said the last sentence - Dipper may have not been on the best terms with Mabel but he, sure as hell, wasn’t on better terms with the royal. They see the girl freeze and the teacher looks at her.

“Pacifica? Is that true?!”

Silence.

“Well, I am having a talk with Pacifica after class, if you can pass this test, I'll let the matter drop.”

“For the first time, It's like I'm more than  _ just _ a pretty face.” Mabel speaks as she sat down, showing Marco her test.

“A shocker, huh?!”

“You were pretty great in there.”

“I don’t know, your brother probably did more than I did.”

“He wouldn’t have stood up if you hadn’t.” She shakes her head, smiling. B minus, that was her best score, and she did it with no cheating.

“Yeah?”

“Mmhm, we’re not really on the best terms, the Isle sorta does that to people…”

“Must’ve been rough on the Isle.”

“Not really… Well, not for me at least, I didn’t have it that bad but I guess that’s just one of the perks of being daddy’s girl.” She smiles and laughs, looking down. “There are definitely people who have it worse…”

“Well, you’re not there anymore, so I guess you don’t have to worry about that anymore.”

“Yeah, I bet I can get an A on the next test without the notebook!”

“Yeah. Well, maybe we can get together and study… maybe settle the matchmaker thing that you told me?!”

“Yeah, let's get together, I think I might know a cheerful blonde who you’ll get along with just fine, Marco Dias!” She winks, making him blush and look down.

“ _ There you are _ !” Dipper shouts, finally arriving to the table the two were sitting by. “I have been looking for you and Star literally everywhere,  _ where do you hide _ !”

“What's wrong?!” She asks, looking back at a startled Marco.

“Wendy just asked me out on... _ a date _ !” He whispers, looking and sounding on the edge of a panic attack.

“Nice!” Marco says, smiling at Mabel.

“We can handle this. Bye!”

“Bye.”

When they found Star and told her the situation, she immediately grabbed Dipper by the arm and rushed into his and Wirt’s room, talking to him on the way

After Star finally managed to dress Dipper up in a way that he didn’t look like he came from the Isle (“ _ If Wendy shows up here and you’re standing in this dirty coat I’ll feel like a failure, Dipper!”) _

“Okay. Easy on the blush. I don't want to scare her away.” Dipper says, backing away from her slightly. “Not that I could...”

“Oh, please. I taught myself how to apply blush before I could talk: Always use upward strokes!”

“My dad was never really big on makeup tips, Mabel isn’t that good either and ‘mom’ isn’t exactly a figure I have, so…”

“Well, now you do! We're going to need all the family we can get if we don't pull this off!” She smiles softly at him, concentrated on fixing his face. “My father's not a barrel of laughs when he doesn't get his way. Just ask Queen Moon!” They laugh slightly, then fall into silence for a few moments.

“Are you afraid of him?”

“Sometimes... Are you afraid of your dad?” Star looks down, then back up at the brunette.

“All the time.” Dipper deadpans, frowning as Star a distance from him so that she could look at him properly as he spoke. “I just… I want him to treat me the same way he treats Mabel…!” He looks down, breathing in deeply. “He never lays a  _ hand _ on her, but he hits me  _ one day _ before we come to The Falls and the bruises are still here today…!” Star puts her hands on his shoulders, leveling her eyes to his. “I just really want him to be proud of me. He gets so angry with me when I disappoint him, and…”

“I can’t  _ know _ how much pain your dad has put you through, I can’t imagine it.” She starts, looking at him reassuringly. “But you’ve proven your dad wrong so many times… It’s hard to think you can’t prove to him that you also deserve respect. Prove him this one time too. That he’s wrong and you’re  _ way _ better!” She says, receiving a smile from the boy. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Moving on. Come see!” The blonde stands, taking his hands gently and pulling him from the bed.

“Are we done?”

“Yeah.” She says as she guides him to the mirror, Dipper looks at himself. He’d never thought he could be…

“Oh.”

“I know.”

“I look...”

“Say it.”

“ _ Not hideous _ .”

“Not even close.” She reassures him, standing behind him as they stared at his reflection.

His hair was not a mess, his clothes were clean and classy, he didn’t have bags under his eyes. He looked like a normal Falls kid, he guessed that was the intent.

“How’d you manage?”

“It wasn’t that hard, you aren’t as bad as you think, you know.”

“I don’t know, I just don’t feel like I’m someone that can be called pretty, I kinda feel really gross all the time.”

“You’re not gross, Dipper.” Star corrects him and he laughs nervously.

“I’m sorry, I guess I’m kind of fucked up, ain’t I?”

“Maybe…” Star pauses, looking down grimly. “But, then, I guess we all are kind of fucked up, huh?!” They heard a knock on the door and Star goes to get it. She opens to find a ginger on the other side, she steps aside, letting Wendy see Dipper.

“For the first time, I understand the difference between pretty and beautiful.” The ginger says, Dipper feels heat creep up his face and Star grabs his arm and drags him closer to Wendy, to which the showcases two helmets from under her arms. “I hope you like bikes.”

“I’ve never used a bike in my entire life.”

“Tell me something about yourself that you've never told anyone.”

“Um... My name isn’t actually Dipper.”

“It’s not?”

“Yeah, it’s a nickname, my dad never actually told me my name.” He says looking down, then moving his hand up to his forehead, showing her his birthmark. “Dipper is because of my birthmark, The Big Dipper. Mabel also has one, on her shoulder. It’s the Corona Borealis.” He explains, laughing. “Just my dad doing what he does best. Being  _ really _ , really evil.” Dipper finishes, smirking nodding at her. “Your turn.”

“Ok… My actual surname is Corduroy, I gained Pines after I was adopted.”

“Like the song?”

“Yeah.”

“Now,  _ that _ ’s unfortunate!”

“I mean, you know, It's better than none. But it's still not...  _ watch your foot _ .” She says, holding Dipper’s arm as he was about to trip. “Yeah. Are you good?”

“Mm-hmm.”

“Now, step up. There you go.” Wendy says, pointing at a lake ahead of them.

“What  _ is _ this place?!”

“This is the Enchanted Lake.”

Wendy had layd out a nice picnic, full of food and sweets which she was certain Dipper loved because she had asked Wirt.

In the middle of the picnic, she notices Dipper’s sleeve pull up, showing a bruise, she furrows her brow.

“Hey, Dipper, what’s that?” She points and he lifts up his arm, letting her look at it. “Did you hit yourself?”

“Oh… no. This was from before we came to The Falls.” He explains, eyeing the ugly bruise.

“How’d you get it?” She asks in concern, watching him frown slightly. “Did you fall or something? It’s pretty nasty.”

“No, no, uh…It was my dad. It’s not a big deal.” He says, looking down, making her look even more concerned. 

“Dipper… Did your dad  _ beat you _ ?” She asks quietly, releasing his arm gently and bringing her hands to her face when he nodded. “ _ Oh, my god _ ! I’m  _ so _ sorry!”

“It’s fine, they’re mostly gone by now.” He says, lifting up his sleeve and showing other, faded, bruises. “See, it’s nothing, no need to worry.”

“I think I do need to worry, Dipper.” She says with furrowed brows and he looks back at her, looking surprised. “I’m gonna let it drop, _ I hope _ we can talk about this later but, for now, how about we eat.” She says, gesturing to the food. Dipper smiles and nods and they proceed with their picnic.

“Is this your first time?” Wendy asked as she watched the skinny boy eating.

“Mm... We don't really  _ date _ much on the island. It's more like...  _ Gang activity _ .” He explains, furrowing his brows.

“Um, I meant, is this your first time eating a jelly donut?” She corrects him, struggling not to laugh as Dipper’s expression shifted.

“Is it bad?”

“You got a... Just a... I mean, yeah, do this.” She gestures, trying to show him where to clean.

“Mm-hmm. Gone?” She nods. “You can't take me anywhere, I guess.” Dipper comments, taking a few locks of hair from his face.

“You know, I've done all the talking. Your turn. I really don't know that much about you. Tell me something!” She says, crossing her legs and looking around.

“Well, I'm almost 16. I have a sister. And I've only ever lived in one place.”

“Me, too. We have so much in common already!” She exclaims sarcastically, Dipper looks down.

“No. Trust me, we do _ not _ …” He says, pursing his lips and looking at the ginger. “And now you're gonna be king.”

“Yeah...” She scratches her brow, laughing and sitting up straighter.

“What?”

“A crown doesn't make you a king.”

“Well, it kind of does.”

“No, it... Your father is the Master of Evil and I've got the poster parents for goodness.” Wendy starts, putting her hands on the floor and her weight on them. “But we're not automatically like them. We get to  _ choose _ who we're gonna be.” She explains, looking into Dipper’s eyes. “And, right now, I can look into your eyes and I can tell you're not evil. I can see it.” They stayed quiet for a moment, listening to the sounds around them and looking into each other’s eyes. “Let's go for a swim!”

“Hm? What? Uh...  _ Right now?” _ Dipper asks, caught of guard. He sits up straighter, watching Wendy get up on her feet.

“Yeah, right now!”

“I think I'm just gonna stay here.” He speaks nervously, Wendy grabbing one of his arms, encouraging him to get up.

“ _ No, no, no _ . Come on!”

“I think I'm gonna stay behind and try a strawberry.” Dipper quickly grabs what Wendy pointed as a strawberry earlier in the date. “I've  _ literally _ never tried a strawberry before!” He says rapidly, taking a bite of the strawberry and faking delight. “Mm!  _ Mm...! _ ” Strawberries were definitely better than he’d ever thought, he couldn’t help but express his actual delight. Taking another one as soon as he finished the one in his mouth.

“Don't eat all of them.” Wendy smiles fondly, taking off her jacket and her flannel blouse-dress to reveal shorts and a top.

“Okay.” He says as the ginger headed to a higher place where she could jump into the lake. Dipper takes a look at her. “Ooh! Mm. Are those little crowns on your shorts?!” He asks, talking louder so that she could hear him.

“Maybe.  _ Wooh _ !” She jumps into the lake and Dipper looks to the other side, laughing.

Mabel came back to where Marco was after she helped Dipper find Star and they talked, just talked. That was new considering she threw herself at any remotely attractive person.

She had a friend, she guessed. Not a crew member nor only an ally, a friend. Mabel Cipher had a genuine friend, who would have guessed.

A week in The Falls changed her that much, maybe it wasn’t that bad.

Her dad wouldn’t be happy about who she’d become.

“A million thoughts in my head ♫

Should I let my heart keep listening? ♫

Cause up 'til now, I've walked the line ♫

Nothing lost but something missing ♫

I can't decide what's wrong, what's right ♫

Which way should I go?” Mabel couldn’t believe she actually had a choice and a say in what would happen to her, but now she didn’t know what she wanted.

She couldn’t remember how did she make up her mind before, how was she so sure she wanted to be evil, she wanted to be that sure again.

“If only I knew what my heart was telling me ♫

Don't know what I'm feeling ♫

Is this just a dream? ♫

Ah oh, yeah ♫

If only I could read the signs in front of me ♫

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be ♫

Oh, if only ♫

If only ♫

Wendy had organized all of this for him and him only.

He wondered what was the extension of her love for him…

“Every step, every word ♫

With every hour I'm falling in ♫

To something new, something  _ brave _ ♫

To someone I… I have never been ♫

I can't decide what's wrong, what's right ♫

Which way should I go? ♫” Would Wendy do anything screwed up if he asked her to?!

Would she forgive him if  _ he _ screwed up?!

Would she still love him after he promptly destroyed the place and the people she loved so dearly?!

Would he let her accept it?

How far had this gone already?!

“If only I knew what my heart was telling me ♫

Don't know what I'm feeling ♫

Is this just a dream? ♫

Oh, yeah ♫

If only I could read the signs in front of me ♫

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be ♫

Oh, If only ♫

Yeah ♫” He got up and started to walk around, surrounded by the remaining antique columns on the lake, he was only small besides the age on the walls. Everything was so grand and he barely knew the place.

He guessed that was just how feelings were.

It wasn’t the place being too big, it was him feeling too small.

“Am I crazy? ♫

_ Maybe _ ♫

We could happen ♫

Yeah ♫

Will you still be with me ♫

When the magic's all run out…? ♫” Did magic make Wendy forget that his father was literally a demon.

He had horns, he had a tail, his hands and feet had claws. How was he someone she could even imagine being with?

He couldn’t see what the potion made her see.

“If only I knew what my heart was telling me ♫

Don't know what I'm feeling ♫

Is this just a dream? ♫

Oh... ♫

If only I could read the signs in front of me ♫

I could find the way to who I'm meant to be ♫

Oh... ♫

If only, yeah ♫

If only ♫

_ If… _

_ Only… _ ”

If only he wasn’t so scared, then he could actually know how he felt about being there, how he felt towards…

“Wendy?” He calls, looking over at where she was the last time he saw her. “ _ Wendy _ ?” He calls again, this time louder, feeling panic wash over him.

He got down and stepped into the lake, going further and further in. “ _ Wendy _ !”

Before he could realize, he was in too deep. A new kind of panic washed over him, the one that screamed ‘ _ Oh God, I can’t swim, I’m gonna die!’ _ and then he started trying to swim and not drown.

Out of seemingly nowhere, Wendy appeared, putting her arms around him and dragging him to the surface. She helped him get up into the picnic’s safe place.

“ _ Ugh! You scared me _ !”

“You... you can't swim?” She asks, taking wet hair away from her face and putting her coat over Dipper.

“No!”

“You live on an island!”

“Yeah, with a  _ barrier _ around it, remember? Ugh!” He couldn’t tell if it was just water on his face or if he had actually cried. He didn’t care.

“And you still tried to save me.” She gets up, sitting beside him.

“Yeah, not that I get any  _ thanks _ !”

“And, uh, this fancy rock. It's yours.” She handed him the rock. “Make a wish and throw it back in the lake.” Oh, and did he throw it.

Dipper crosses his arms, looking the other way as Wendy sat closer to him. She touches his chin with one finger, signaling for him to look at her.

“What... Uh, Dipper... I told you that I loved you.” Dipper looks down, then back up at her. “What about you? Do you love me?” She asks him and he looks away.

“I don't  _ know _ what love feels like, Wendy.” It was harder to say it than he ever thought he would be. Wendy puts her hand gently on his cheek, smiling warmly.

“Maybe I can teach you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, so, if any of y'all are wondering how does one not name a kid: same thing that happened on Birdbox.  
> Still on that: I like the idea that demons don't give their real names, they always go by fake names because giving your name means being vulnerable.   
> So, since Bill is an awfull father, he gave Dipper and Mabel both fake/second names but Mabel's the only one who knows hers and Bill never told Dipper his (like in the books Maleficent used to tell Mal that she couldn't use her full name because she wasn't evil enough).  
> If any of y'all didn't catch it, Mabel's demonic name is Corona because she has a birthmark of Corona Borealis on her shoulder like Dipper has the Big Dipper on his forehead (I thought about Ariadne too, because the Corona Borealis comes from the greek myth of Ariadne and it's her crown and all that jazz).
> 
> DID Y'ALL LISTEN TO D3'S NEW SONGS WTF THEY'RE PERFECT AND I'M ALREADY THINKING OF THE PLOTS TO THE SECOND AND THIRD MOVIE TO ADD TO THIS FFC!


	6. The Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rocky re-encounters + kitchen-hating + rocky meetings = This chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, here we are with our father's day update!  
> (Do y'all like the chapter summaries? I try to make them funny/witty but I don't know if I succeed at it so... let me know if I sound like a retard)  
> Heads up for swearing and bad parenting!  
> Don't forget to read the end notes and have a good reading!

“Children, excuse me.” Queen Moon starts an announcement as they were about to finish class. “Um, as you know, uh, this Sunday is family day here at Falls Prep. And, because your parents can't be here due to, uh,  _ distance _ , we've arranged for a special treat.” She says pointing at a television screen in the back of the room, leading them to it and turning it on after looking at the clock.

Three villains whom they knew all too well appeared on screen, surprising the four kids.

“I don't see anything, nor do I hear…” Dipper and Mabel stared at each other, then at Star and Wirt. They couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight of the villain’s nose close to the camera.

“Kids!” Time for Wirt to receive the weird looks, it was The Beast.

“Is it... is it... is...”

“Press enter.” Star suppressed a laugh at her father’s lack of emotion.

“Can I please see a remote? Is this thing on? Ugh, It's broken. Ugh! I hate electronic equip... Oh!” Finally the three villains stared ahead, showing that their television was turned on. “ _ Corona _ , my dear child! Looking dreadful!” Bill exclaims, smiling a cattish grin. “Oh, you know what they say, the poisoned apple doesn't fall far from the tree.”

“Don't you mean the weeds?” The Beast retorts, giving Bill side eyes.

“Ay! Who's the old bat?” Bill interjects.

“That is Queen Moon.” Toffee says, attracting everyone’s eyes towards him. “Still doing dirty tricks?!”

“I saved my kingdom.”

“Oh, yes, thrived! So much that you have many apprentices, but children…?!” He suggests, looking at Star, who frowns.

“My apprentices will turn into wise politicians, thank you very much!”

“None will put it all to lose, you sure?!” Toffee mocks, smiling at Moon’s offended gaze. Star puts herself in front of the Queen, smiling.

“Thank you so much.  _ Thank you _ .”

“ _ They’ll thrive _ !” She says, before going to the side.

“Hi, dad!” Star finally says, settling among the other children.

“Star.”

“You children are never far from our thoughts.” The Beast says, earning a grimace from Wirt.

“I got it.” Wirt speaks, shaking his head reassuringly through a grimace.

“How long must daddy wait to see you, my crown?” Bill says in an almost genuine tone.

“Um, there's a big coronation coming up. I think some time, probably, after... that.” The brunette says, trying to fake casualty.

“When?”

“Friday, ten A.M.”

“You sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do If I don't get my hands on that magic boo-you... you little nugget that I love so much!” He stumbles over his words, rephrasing as soon as he realized what he was saying.

“Yes, I completely understand, father.”

“Dipper.” The boy who was standing behind the others looks up at his father’s stern tone. “What is that in your hands… Is that my book? The one I gave to Mabel?” Dipper’s breath was heavy and he was very much aware of his father’s glare. “Why is it in your hands?”

“Well…”

“Mabel, did you give it to him?!” Bill turned to the oldest twin, who looked taken aback by the reaction.

“No.” Mabel answers, receiving glares from the other two whilst Dipper looked hurt by her choice.

“Give it back to your sister, Dipper.” He says slowly and the other kids start slowly looking at Dipper, whom looked down. “Now.”

“Is that all?”

“What?” His father looks at him confusedly, furrowing his brows.

“Is that all you have to say to me?  _ Nothing _ else?”  _ Do you only miss Mabel!? _

“ _ Yes _ . Return the book to your sister!”

“Okay.” Dipper inhales and looks up, shoving the book on Mabel’s chest and turning around to leave, picking up his bag on the table and walking out the door.

“What, why’d the boy leave?!” The Beast exclaims, breaking the awkward silence that reigned after Dipper stormed out of the room. “The  _ fun _ was about to start!”

“Ok, time to go! It was great seeing y’all! Bye, dad!” Mabel says in fake cheerfulness, turning off the device.

“I'm so sorry.” Queen Moon says, stepping forward. “Do you think your brother’s okay?”

“Yeah, he’s probably being a drama-queen,  _ as always _ …” Mabel exclaims, waving her hand and receiving a concerned look from the Queen. “Thanks for the special treat.”

“Of course.” She says, waving them goodbye as the three kids grabbed their bags to leave.

“M? What do you think our parents are gonna do to us… If we don't pull this off?” Star asks, looking at Mabel. The brunette looks down, then back up at Star.

“I think they will be quietly disappointed in us, but ultimately... Proud of us for doing our best!”

“ _ Really _ ?” Wirt says, looking at her with shock stamped on his face.

“No, I think we are definitely goners.”

“ _ Fuck _ .”

“Okay, we all know what this looks like.” Mabel starts, laying her claws on the table and leaning on them. “So it'll be up on the dais under the kings' spell jar, and we'll be coming in from here. Dipper will be in the very front. The rest of us are gonna be up in the balcony. Okay. Wirt?”

“Okay, so I'll find our limo, so we can break the barrier, and, uh, get back on the island with the books and the wand.”

“Perfect.” She turns to the blonde one. “Star?”

“Yeah?”

“You will use  _ this  _ to take out the driver.” She takes out a spray bottle. “Two sprays and he'll be out like a light.”

“Okay.” She answered, taking the bottle from Mabel and moving around the table in the middle of the room to put it in her purse.

Wirt gets close to Dipper, who seemed to be reading by the table and seemed to be hardly paying attention. 

“Dipper? You want to break Wendy's love spell?”

“Yeah. You know, for after.” He says, finally looking at the other boy. “I don't... I've just been thinking, you know, when the villains finally  _ do _ invade The Falls and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprison their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful…” He trails off, not realizing that the others were looking at him. “Wendy still being in love with me just seems a little extra...  _ cruel _ .” 

In the middle of the night, if you went into the school’s kitchen, you’d find a brown-haired boy stirring cake dough, a book resting in the counter close to the ingredients.

“A million thoughts in my head ♫

Should I let my heart keep listening? ♫

I know It's time to say good-bye ♫

So hard to let go... ♫” At that moment, a tear slipped out of his eyes and went down his cheeks, falling in the dough.

If you went into the kitchen, you’d see a boy who had never hated cooking as much as he did now.

“Ma cherie Mademoiselle,

It is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure

That we welcome you today.

And now, we invite you to relax,

Let us pull up a chair

As the dining room proudly presents -

Your dinner!” Wendy says, starting a musical number with the other princes and princesses.

“Oh... That was so lovely!” Ford complimented as Wendy and Candy joined the two men for their family photo.

“Ready?” The photographer asked as they posed.

“Oh, by the way, I have a new boyfriend.” Wendy announced, trying to move her mouth as little as she could as pictures were taken.

“Oh!” Stan exclaimed, looking somewhat pleased.

“Yeah.”

“Well, I never wanted to say anything, but I always thought that Gideon was a little self-absorbed. A fake smile, kind of a kiss-up.”Stan commented, grimacing while talking about the blond.

“Do we know your new boyfriend?” Ford asked, looking between the two girls.

“On the count of three. One, two…” The photographer starts and they finally pose.

“Well, sort of.” Wendy starts, looking over to the food table to see a blue-horned brunette. “Dipper!”

“Three!” The photographer said, taking the photo and looking concerned at the startled expressions from the two old men.

Dipper was walking around with Wirt when he saw the ginger girl waving at him and calling him over.

“I gotta go, okay?” He says, walking over to his girlfriend. “Huh?” He asks as he got closer to her.

“Dipper.” She greets him, hugging him.

“Uh…” The old men exchange a look.

“I wanna introduce you to my family.” She explained, walking him over to where she was before.

“Wendy!” Stan greets her again, staring between the two.

“This is my boyfriend, Dipper. From the island.” She pauses, looking at Candy, who gave her a reassuring look. “These are Stan and Ford and you already know my sister, Candy”

“Hi.” Dipper says, waving shyly and smiling.

“Hi.”

“I was thinking maybe he can join us for lunch.” She suggests, looking at the twins then at the brunette.

“Of... course. Any friend of Wendy's…” Ford says, nodding even though he looked unsettled.

“Um, I actually came with my friends.” Dipper mentions quietly, pointing to where they were before.

“Well, you should invite them! Because the more the merrier!” The oldest of the twins says, trying to smile.

“Yeah, I'll go grab them.”

“Uh, how about a game of croquet before lunch?” Stan says, trying to recompose himself.

“Huh? Of course.” Wendy answers, smiling happily.

“Game on.” Stan answers, watching the two turn around.

“Have you played before?”

“Not ever.”

“No? You'll be fine.”

“Oh, God, she has the worst taste in men.” Stan comments, looking grumpy, being elbowed by Candy.

“You don’t even know him.”

As promised, they had their game of croquet and Dipper was doing fine, having had Wendy explain the game to him beforehand.

“Hello there.” A small - not smaller than him, though - woman of gray hairs approached him.

“Hi.”

“Now, have we met?”

“No, I don't think so. I'm new. I'm sort of like a... Transfer student.” Dipper says, twisting his nose as he thought of a way to not explicitly say he was from the Isle Of The Lost.

“Oh, yes.” The woman answers, being approached by none other than Gideon Gleeful.

“Ma’!”

“Oh, Gideon! Give mommy a kiss, dear.” She says and he did so.

"’Mommy’?” Dipper asks, looking between the two.

“Yeah, my mother. Mommy, I don't think you want to be talking to this boy. Unless you feel like paying another trip to the mental hospital.” The blond says bitterly, taking the brunette by surprise.

“What?” She says, looking at the brunette confusedly, then looking scared as she seemed to realize something. “ _ You!  _ How are you here?! And how have you stayed so young?” Gideon’s mother asked, looking scared. Soon Wendy came, after hearing the commotion.

“Miss Gleeful, it's okay. Bill Cipher is still on the island.” She tells the woman, gesturing in a calming motion. “This is one of his children, Dipper. Don't you remember my proclamation to give the new generation a chance?”

“A chance to what, Wendy? Destroy us?” The woman raised her voice, looking angrily at Queen Moon, who was approaching them as she saw the confusion. “Come on. You remember, don't you? The poisoned food. And the spells. Spells.” She paused, taking a deep breath. “My son... Was raised by his father because of your father's curse. So his first words, his first steps,  _ I missed it all _ ! You mustn't trust him.”

“I'm so, so-”

“Go away! Stay away from her!” Pacifica interrupted Dipper, stepping into the situation.

“Don't do this, Paz.” Wendy pleads, looking tired.

“What? They were raised by their parents, Wendy! What do you think villains teach their kids? Huh? Kindness? Fair play? No way, okay? Uh-uh.” She states, gesturing as she spoke. The blonde points at Dipper. “You stole another boy's girlfriend.”

“Hey, hey!” Wirt says, getting closer to them when he realized that the royal was getting closer to his friend.

“Oh. You aren’t much better, I’ve seen the stuff that you burn, okay, lamp boy.” She pointed at Wirt, who furrowed his brow at the comment. “And you, you're nothing but a gold digger and a cheater.” She points at Mabel, who gritted her teeth angrily, getting face to face with the girl.

“Oh, _ go suck a dick! _ ” Mabel cursed, looking about ready to fight her. Star held the brunette as she was about to hit Pacifica and looked into her bag, grabbing the spray bottle Mabel gave to her the night before.

“Back off, Pacifica, all right?! Back off!” Star says, spraying the royal and making her fall immediately.

“Pacifica!” Gideon says, rushing to get his girlfriend. “Pacifica? Paz! Star did something to Paz!” He says and they see Candy and the rest of the royals rushing to her.

“Wake up. Check if she's okay.” Candy said, getting close to the blonde and checking her vitals. 

“Come on, Dipper.” Wirt calls the boy, holding his hand and leading him away. “Guys!”

“May!” Star calls, going after the boys and being followed by Mabel. Stan and Ford walked over to Wendy, ignoring the ruckus.

“I feared something like this would happen.”

“This isn't their fault!” The ginger points at the fleeing teenagers.

“No, Wendy. It's yours.”

“Ford?” Wendy asks, watching them go and turning to look at the mess.

“I had this dream…” Pacifica says as she woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, we done already?  
> I did some art for this chapter, so, if you're interested, check it out! https://www.instagram.com/p/B1B88yXlOYF/
> 
> Did I say that I'm literally obsessed with Do What You Gotta Do?


	7. The School Yard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the coronation approaches, the protagonists learn that the people on the Isle are not the only capable of pretending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, guys!  
> So, I'm a week late, sorry 'bout that. I had a lot of stuff going on, then I got sick and I couldn't finish the chap on time so I decided to postpone it. (It was a matter of time until I broke the schedule, let's admit it.)  
> So, heads up for bullying and an awfully short chapter.  
> Have a good reading!

Lunch with Wendy’s family never happened. Instead, the four went to a spot far from the majority of the crowd and were seated on the grass with plates on their laps.

They were in silence when a ginger came to them, getting on her knees so that she could look at her boyfriend more closely.

“Hey, guys. How is everyone?” She asks, waiting for an answer that never came from the down-headed teens. “Hey, listen. Forget about it. All right? It was nothing.” Wendy reassures them, passing an arm around Dipper’s shoulder and giving him a light squeeze. “Forget about it. Just let it go, ok. Tomorrow, after the coronation, I promise everything will be okay…” The ginger continues and Mabel looks at her pursing her lips gently and giving the other girl a sign,  _ let it go _ . “I have to go. I'll see you guys later.” She smiles and gets up, going back to her family.

After she left, a group of royals got closer to them, Marco approaching Mabel.

“Listen, Mabel, I wanna talk about earlier today. I just…”

“Marco!” Gideon calls the boy as soon as he saw him get close to the villain kids.

“It's my fault, Marco. I'm sorry.”

“No, It's mine.”

“Marco! What?” 

“Marco…” Mabel echoes, moving to stand up and having Star put a hand over hers and she refrains from doing so.

“Sorry, I can't.” The brown-haired boy says frustratedly, going back to the royals and looking at Gideon in the eyes. “Okay?”

The four share looks, unsure of what to do or say and soon, another voice comes from behind Dipper and Wirt.

“How long does he think that's gonna last?” Dipper looks down, avoiding the girl and the mess that would come if he responded. “Dipper is just the bad boy infatuation.” They hear Pacifica say as she and Candy hovered very close to the villain kids.

“Yeah. I mean,” Candy took her turn, standing right behind Dipper. The boy holds his breath, bracing for what the girl would say and trying to stay calm. “Wendy is never gonna make a  _ villain _ a partner.”

Dipper grits his teeth and lets out a huff, kneeling and reaching over to grab his father’s book from Mabel, surprising the other Villain kids. He went through the book, looking for a page he’d seen before, he breathes in and gets up as he finds the page. 

“ _ Beware, forswear, undo Candy's hair. _ ” His eyes glowed and his blood boiled as he said those five words. 

Mabel, Star and Wirt stood behind the smaller boy, stupefied by his sudden burst of anger. They watch the chaos unfold as the princess’ hair went back to what it was before and the others panicking, checking if their hairdos remained the same.

“Ew!” One of the royals says, looking at Candy. Slowly, they look at the villain kids, looking offended and scared.

“There's a lot more where that came from.”

“Excuse me, who do you think you are?!” Gideon curses, of all, he looked the most offended.

“ _ Do I look like I'm kidding?! _ ” The youngest twin screams and, when the royals just stood there -- looking helpless and like they didn’t know what to do -- he started going through the book again, making all of them scatter running. Dipper took a deep breath, turning around and looking at his friends with hatred painted on his expression. “I'm really looking forward to tomorrow. Let's grab that wand and blow this Popsicle stand.” He closes the spellbook and starts walking away, being followed by the others. At that moment, the only thought that crossed his head was  _ I'm rotten to the core. _

“ _ At last, here we are, broadcasting live from the coronation where Princess Wendy will soon be crowned king! I'm Shandra Jimenez, bringing you up to the second coverage of The Falls Gossiper. _ ” A brown-haired reporter said through the television as the three villains watched the coronation coverage, snickering every once in a while.

"’ _ I'm Shandra’, blablabla! _ ” Bill mimmicks, throwing popcorn at the screen and laughing through his nose. “Who are you kidding?! She's definitely had work done!”

“ _ Oh, Queen Moon is looking radiant. But what is happening with Princess Candy's hair? _ ” The reporter says, grimacing as the screen showed a close of the princess. The next image was of three books and a wand coming into the cathedral. “ _ And there is Queen Moon's wand, followed by king Stanford’s journals. _ ”

“I want those books!” The blond man says in a screech at the mention of the books, going to the edge of his sit on the old couch they were sitting and accidentally elbowing Toffee, whom make a face of annoyance.

“Do you? Hadn't heard.”

“ _ Oh, and here comes princess Wendy now. _ ”

  
  


“Don't be nervous.” The ginger starts, making the brunette look at her whilst biting his lips. “All you have to do is sit there and look good. No problem there.” She says, making a smile show on Dipper’s face.

“Thank you.” He says, feeling his face heat-up and looks away for a second to hide his embarrassment.

“Dipper, would you wear my ring?” Wendy asks and the boy’s head whips in her direction as she touched one of his hands and showed the jewel on her other hand.

“Um... not now. I think it would probably just fall right off of me. Skinny hands.” He looks down, pulling his hand from hers carefully and taking the box he had on his side on his hands, showcasing it to the ginger. “I have something for you, though. Here.”

“For me?” She smiles sheepishly and takes the box, carefully opening it to find a cookie inside.

“Yeah.” Dipper nods, blinking fastly and trembling slightly with nervousness. “It's just for later, you know, when you need strength. Some carbs to keep up your energy.”

“Always thinking.” Wendy praises, her smile growing wider as she took the cookie in her hands and breathed through her nose casually. “But I can't wait.”

“ _ No! _ ” The demon boy says desperately, moving his hands towards her and getting to the edge of his seat as only one thought crossed his head,  _ I fucked up _ .

“ _ Mm... Mm _ ! This is really good.” She says in delight, chewing the cookie as Dipper watched flabbergasted and speechless.

“Uh, do you…” The boy starts, unable to keep the shock from appearing on his face. Wendy blinks a few times at his reaction.

“Dipper?”

“Do you feel  _ okay _ ?” He grimaces, eyebrows furrowing as he gestured.

“You bet.” She smiles, looking at the crowd as their carriage moved slowly and they got closer and closer to the Cathedral. 

She never imagined herself being so calm on the fateful day she would be crowned king, maybe it was because she knew she was not alone.

Getting the title of King instead of Queen was a silly choice, she was on her early teens when she made it but it reminded her of how everyone should be equal and that small choice shaped her to be who she was.

“Would you say that you're still in... that…” He stops himself, getting flustered of the thought of the word and the situation itself. “That you have very strong feelings for me?”

“I'm not sure.” She says, looking down and pouting a bit. Dipper, on the other hand, looked like he was about to scream as all that crossed his mind was  _ I’m screwed, I’m so fucked… I’m gonna die. _ “I mean, let's give the anti-love potion a few minutes to take effect.” Wendy finishes, smiling and watching him look away.

“Yeah, okay…” Dipper nods, trying to fix his breath. Then his head whipped back in her direction. “What?” He whispers and then his voice was raising an octave higher as his eyes went wide. “ _ What?! You knew _ ?”

“That you spelled me? Yeah.” The ginger answers, laughing as he looked about to faint a little bit more with every second that passed. “Yeah, I knew.”

“I'm... I can explain myself!” The brunette jumps, shaking his gloved hands as he gestured.

“No, look, It's fine.” He pauses, staring at her, dumbfounded. “I mean, you had a crush on me. I was with Gideon: You didn't trust that it could happen on its own. Am I right?”

“Yes!” Dipper deadpans, shaking his head and blinking a few times. “You're  _ so right _ .”  _ Not really, _ he thought as the panic kept lingering. “So, then, how long have you known?”

“Since our first date.Your spell washed away in the Enchanted Lake.” The ginger answers and he nods, looking down at his lap.

“So then what? You've just been...  _ Faking it _ since then?” Wendy puts a hand over the boy’s, smiling as he looked back at her and putting the ring in his finger.

“I haven't been faking anything.”

“Well, If it isn't…” The Beast starts, yelping as a wide-eyed Bill shoved him to the side.

“My son! Looking like some kind of…”

“ _ Prince! Now, let's see who this cute boy is wearing... _ ” Shandra said through the television, pausing as she squinted her eyes, trying to read something off a piece of paper. ”  _ Star & Mabel. _ ”

“Star! That's my dau... That’s Star!” It was Toffee’s turn to go wide-eyed and shove the other two men to the side.

“ _ Apparently, a duo named Star & Mabel designed his outfit. _ ”

“That's my daughter!”

“Oh, wow. She sewed a dress, so did mine! Meanwhile, my boy duped a princess, and he's this close to grabbing Stanford’s books!”

“Didn’t you hate the boy?!” Beast grimaces, watching the four armed demon get up from the couch and look at him.

“I do,  _ but it doesn’t matter _ !” He shakes his head, smiling bigger than his face could muster and looking out the window manically. “It's happening, people!  _ It's happening!  _ Our revenge begins today!”

The carriage in which Dipper and Wendy were arrived in front of the cathedral and the two got off, being guided up the steps by the royal guards to Wendy’s adoptive parents, who waited for them at the top.

Stan and Ford greeted the two, smiling and giving Wendy a hug as Dipper waved at them shyly.

“About the other day, I just…” Dipper starts, getting the two men’s attention. Stan lifts a finger, signaling for Dipper to stop.

“I told Wendy this wasn't going to be easy.”

“You also taught me that ‘a king has to believe in himself even when it isn't easy’, Stan.” Wendy says, putting a hand over Dipper’s, reassuring the boy.

“I did? I…” He was elbowed by Ford and Dipper had to hold the giggle he was about to let out. “How very wise of me.”

“Wendy, we are very proud of you. You keep listening to your heart.”

“Thanks, Ford.” The ginger says as the guards come to take Dipper and the twins inside the Cathedral to their respective places. Wendy looked at the doors in front of them and back at Dipper, taking a deep breath and smiling sheepishly.

“Wish me luck.” She says and it was time for Dipper to give Wendy’s hand a reassuring squeeze. He looks at the guards as a confirmation and lets himself be taken inside.

_ Time to start the show! _ , Wendy thought as she was now alone and waiting for the time that the doors would open and horns would sing for her to enter the Cathedral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, are you guys excited for next week's chapter, also known as the last chapter?! (Don't worry, this one is comming on schedule)   
> What are your predictions?  
> Did you watch Descendants 3? I loved most of it (as a sociology-loving person I have quite a few things to complain about but lets leave that for that comments, shall we?!), specially the soundtrack, which was amazing!  
> Don't forget to kudo, comment, bookmark and subscribe (you don't wanna miss the last chapter, do you?) If you like this piece of work!


	8. The Cathedral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle approaches, what choices are nearing the table?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys! Excited for today's chapter? I know I am! Tell me your reactions in the comments, I'd love to hear your thoughts!  
> So, head's up for swearing, graphic depictions of violence, among other things. Without giving spoilers, I can only say that this chapter is the most violent of this work so, if any of y'all have problems related to that, please take care while reading this.  
> Have a good reading!

Static could be felt cracking through the tension that surrounded the Cathedral, a new king was to be crowned and what a time was it to be alive.

The doors opened and music started to play, marking the beginning of Princess Wendy’s ceremony as she walked down the aisle.

When she arrived at the altar, the wand and the books were brought in and Dipper looked around. Mabel’s face looked as if she was asking him to just do it already and Star and Wirt looked like they were wondering if he was going to do it. He looked at the ginger, innocent, unsuspecting and brave enough to be there, then at the Stans and Queen Moon, who were bringing up the artifacts.

  
  


A single thought crossed Bill Cipher’s mind as he watched the ceremony that was being televised and impatiently waited for the time he would be freed from the miserable nightmare he was living in.

“Don't blow it, kiddo.”

“We are here today to ratify…” Did Dipper actually pay attention to the speech Queen Moon was making? Absolutely not. Should he have payed attention? Probably but he couldn’t shake the pressure in his chest that made his breathing go faster and faster or the panic that washed over him with every second that he didn’t move to grab the artifacts.

  
  


“Oh, just grab the thing already!” The demon slams his hands on the table, startling the two villains who were sitting by the couch and had forgotten of his presence behind them.

  
  


As the ceremony ran, eventually, the crown was taken out of Stanley’s head and carefully put on Wendy’s head as well as a cape on her shoulders. Queen Moon held her wand vertically and Stanford held one of the Journals, having the ginger place her hands over each.

“Princess Wendy Blerble Corduroy-Pines, in the presence and witness of all present here and the sacred artifacts placed before you, do you solemnly swear to govern the many peoples of The Falls with justice, honesty and mercy as long as you shall reign?”

“I, as I take knowledge that  my Coronation is not the symbol of a power and a splendour that are gone but a declaration of our hopes for the future and for the years I may be given to reign and serve you as your King,  do solemnly swear to rule our beloved Kingdom justly, honestly and mercifully, seeking freedom to  _ all  _ which are citizens.”

“Then it is our honor and joy to bless you as our new King.” Queen Moon’s wand touched the ginger’s left shoulder, then circled and touched her right shoulder and, as the wand was about to make the last landing on her head, a stranger’s hands grabbed it and took it away from the startled Queen.

Chaos started spreading through the cathedral as people panicked at the blast of power that came from the wand as the person started casting a spell.

“ _ Labyrinthus... auderet contradicere _ !”

  
  


“ _ Yes! _ ” Someone screamed at the ground trembling but, as reality set, all on the Isle came to the same conclusion as they watched the broadcast to the craziness on The Falls:  _ The barrier is broken _ .

“Child, what are you doing?!” Queen Moon asks, looking at the dark-haired kid carrying the wand carelessly.

“If you won't make me beautiful, I'll do it myself!” Candy screams, breathing rapidly whilst looking around, she starts concentrating, looking about ready to cast another spell.

“Take cover!”

“ _ Fac me tibi pulchritu- _ !” Dipper runs to the asian girl and grabs the wand from her hands as she was about to cast the spell.

“Careful, Dipper!” He hears Stanford warn him as he held the wand firmly and Candy looked at him, backing away as he snarled at her.

“Dipper, give me the wand.” Moon encourages him, giving a step forward carefully as she saw the boy’s chest rising and falling aggressively.

“Stand back.” Dipper mutters only loudly enough so that the people around him could listen, his back was hunched and he held the wand away from his body. He felt so small with all these people around him.

“It's okay.” Wendy says, trying to smile as the smaller boy stomped his foot down, looked at her and stood straighter.

“Wendy, I said  _ stand back _ !”

“Let's go!” Star calls the others, getting up and going from their seats to the aisle.

“Revenge time.” Mabel says as she and Wirt followed the blonde to where her twin was.

“I told you so!” They hear Gideon scream and Dipper’s head whips his way, pointing the wand at the white-haired boy’s direction and making him step back in fear.

“Do you really want to do this?!” Wendy asks him as the other three arrived at his side.

“Wendy, I don’t _ have _ a choice, neither of us do!” Dipper responds, looking to be on the verge of tears at the sacrifice he was about to make. “Do you have any idea what our parents are gonna do with us if we don’t come through with this?!”

“Your parents made their choice. You  _ have _ a choice, Dipper! You just have to choose which choice you want to make!”

“I think I want to be good.” Dipper states, looking down thoughtfully as Wendy took a step closer to her boyfriend.

“You  _ are _ good.”

“How do you  _ know _ that?! How can you be so sure that I’m not just like my father or any of the other villains on that Isle?!” He raises his voice, stepping up and looking at her again.

“Because... It’s because I'm listening to my heart. And you can listen to yours too!”

“I want to listen to my heart too.” 

“Oh,  _ hot belgian waffles _ , this is stupid!” Mabel curses, walking forward to try to take the wand from Dipper’s hands, to which the younger twin circled around her, stepping away from the oldest successfully. “Dipper, we have a task here, you may be used to disappointing dad, like, every single day but  _ I’m not _ !”

“No, Mabel, can’t you see it? That’s all dad ever did!” He furrows his brows, looking at his sister’s frowning face. “All he does is put us against each other!”

“What-”

“Mabel, come on, pretending you’re dumb to get into people’s pants and hurting people doesn’t make you happy!” Mabel’s breath hitched at the mention of the facts and Dipper huffed. “Knitting and having fun with the cheerleading team makes you happy!”

“You’re right…”

"And, Wirt, burning stuff doesn’t make you happy, playing clarinet on the Marching Band makes you happy, who would've thought?!” The smaller boy points at his friend, feeling tears peeking out of his eyes and making their way through his cheeks as the other nodded at his statements. “And Star... You’re literally the perfect Falls girl! You don’t have to read countless books and stay on the library for hours on end just because your dad is a douche who can’t see how good you already are!”

“Thanks!” The blonde says shyly, having a smile appear on her face as she started crying along with the boy, twisting her facial marks slightly.

“And I don't want to take over the world with evil and follow dad’s every bidding because that doesn't make  _ me _ happy!” He points at himself, thinking of how he was speaking in public and the fact that his anxiety wasn’t stopping him made him feel braver. “I want to go to school because I am a big-ass nerd and I freaking love studying!” Dipper pauses, breathing in deeply and turning to Wendy. “And be with Wendy, Wendy makes me really happy!” She gets closer to him and gives him a side-hug as he turned back to the villain kids. “Us being friends makes me really happy and, yes, I dropped the unspeakable f-bomb!”

“You’re right, destroying things, it doesn’t make us happy!” Star says through her tears, standing tall.

“I choose good!” Dipper says, putting his hand forward in a fist, which Star took a minute to bump.

“I choose good too.”

“I’m always with you, Dipper, I choose good!” Wirt says, smiling and bumping his hand with theirs.

“So, just to be clear, we don't have to be worried about how really mad our parents will be?” Mabel says, taking a turn at the new “Being insecure” fashion. “Because they're gonna be  _ really _ , really mad.”

“Your parents can't reach you here.” Wendy answers reassuringly and the older twin nods.

“Okay, then, good.” Mabel states, smiling and joining her hand with the others’. 

“Come on.” Dipper nods his head in Wendy’s direction, signaling for her to join him, which she does with a wide smile on her face as she hugged Dipper a little tighter.

Suddenly, the Cathedral started shaking as reality shifted and a portal appeared in thin air and a suit-wearing, cane-carrying demon stepped out, smiling manically.

“Candy, what spell did you use?!” They hear Pacifica screaming at the distance but are too shocked by the scene unfolding before them to actually laugh. 

Slowly, Wendy unwound herself from Dipper, signaling for the brunette and the other villain kids to step back, which they promptly do.

“ _ I'm back _ !” The top-hatted demon sings, leaning on his cane and twirling so that he could look around.

“It can't be.” Ford mutters as Bill looked at him and the demon smirks, looking pleased with people’s scared reactions and the flinches they had every time he moved.

“Go away, father.”

“He's funny! Ah! I'm so... you're  _ very funny _ !” The blond laughs, smile falling at the end of the sentence. “Here, wand me,  _ chop-chop _ !” He reaches his hand in the wand’s direction, looking displeased that the only thing between him and the powerful artifact was his stupid son.

Dipper looked in panic and, for a second, Wendy swore that he was about to hand it to his father but, then, he was looking at Queen Moon.

“No!” He couldn’t help but groan because  _ his son _ was giving the wand to that  _ ugly hag _ .

“ _ Labyrin-” _

“- _ Thus! _ ” He laughs, as everyone freezed in place but the four kids. “Sike!” Bill shouts, hopping onto the altar and walking around the frozen people. He looks at Stanford, hugging the old man from behind, letting his arms and cane fall loose on top of his chest as he rested his head against Ford’s. “Ooh,  _ in another time, in another time _ !” He lets go of Ford, pushing Stan back as he walked in Queen Moon’s direction. “ _ Evil like me, don't you wanna be mean _ ... Ow!” The demon snatches the wand from the queen’s frozen hand. “Where shall we begin? I know. Why don't we start by getting rid of this?!” The wand is pointed in Dipper’s direction and Wendy’s ring flies and lands on top of the wand, falling all the way down. “Perfect fit! Oh, excuse me. Pardon me. Excuse me.” He says, dodging the queen’s frozen form as he tried to pass. “The horns, the horns! Aw…” He rested on his cane as he stopped in front of Wendy and made her crown crooked. “Falling in love is  _ weak _ ... And  _ ridiculous _ .” He taps her cheek, making the frozen girl look to the side. “It's not what you want.”

“You don't know what I want!” Anger soared through Dipper’s being as his father mentioned the ginger and he looked like he was about to scream  _ get away from her, get away from me! _ but he did no such thing. “ _ Dad _ , have you ever once asked me what I want?! I'm not you!”

“Oh, obviously. I've had years and years and years and... Years of practice being evil.” He deviates, dismissing the smaller boy. “You'll get there.”

“No, I won’t and I really wish that you had never gotten there yourself.” The brunette expresses, feeling tears come back to his eyes. “Love is not weak or ridiculous,  _ you’re wrong _ .” It was visible, that was the thing that cracked Bill and sent him lunging in his son’s direction.

“I know one thing, you insolent brat, you have no room for things such as love in your life!”

“And now I command, wand to my hand!” Dipper smiled as the spell sent the object flying to his hands, he tosses it to his twin as his dad arrived in front of him, grabbing him by the neck and slamming the small boy on the wall.

“Frankly, this is tedious and very immature.” He leans on his cane with one hand, holding the squirming teen with the other and watching coldly. “Give me the wand, Mabel.” He orders, receiving no answer from his daughter. “Give me the wand!”

“Stop hurting my brother!”

“Oh, please! You're killing me!” Bill laughs at her unusual reaction, looking at the three teens side-eyed as Dipper squirmed and clawed more and more at his hand trying to, unsuccessfully, get himself free. 

“Mabel, let me!” Star whispers and the brunette nods, handing her the magical artifact and signaling for the blonde to get behind her.

“ _ Fire, so bright, dry your very might! _ ” Wirt spells, throwing a fireball at the demon’s back, making him drop Dipper on the ground his a sounding thud as he started desperately coughing and heaving for the so needed air.

“ _ Enough! _ You all will regret this!” Cipher screams at them, starting to hobble in their direction as they all ran in different directions.

“ _ Removen inimicum et…  _ uh…  _ eximito pericula! _ ” Star points the wand in the villains direction, shooting a blast that threw him to the ground. Wirt grabs The Book Of All Chaos from the chair he was sitting in before and throws it in Dipper’s direction, the boy took the book from the ground into his shaky hands, still coughing from the previous choking.

It was as if the book had a mind of its own, the book fell from Dipper’s hands and landed open on the ground.  _ Maybe karma really is a bitch _ , Dipper thought as he knew the spell he heard about from his father so often in stories.

“S-solidatur…” Dipper coughed, he hated the feeling of being strangled. “ _ Solidatur, redde vestra pugna, perdet omnes… ad fortitudo mea. _ ”

His voice echoed around the Cathedral and his father looked at him with utter panic on his face. Dipper sat straighter as his friends ran in his direction.

“ _ Solidatur, redde vestra pugna, perdet omnes ad fortitudo mea! _ ” As he repeats, Mabel stops on her feet, were Dipper’s eyes glowing?

Suddenly, their father starts struggling screaming as they hear a noise -- making Mabel start running again and landing beside Dipper on the ground, in front of Wirt and Star, who were kneeling on Dipper’s other side -- then, they could see the stone, shifting his body’s shape into a triangular-like shape and slowly solidifying.

“What just happened?” Star asks after a moment of deafening silence in which none of them knew what to do or say.

“I have no idea.” Dipper answers, kneeling slowly. Still on the altar, Queen Moon unfreezes and the four looked at the older woman as they helped Dipper get back on his feet.

“Did you do it?”

“I guess? I don’t know!”

“No, no, no. Your father did.” Queen Moon intervenes, getting closer to the teens and smiling. “Your spell caused him to shift to his true soul, which is… very weird, I have to admit!” She grimaces at the statue as Dipper leans on Wirt slightly.

“Is he gonna be like that forever?” Mabel asks, furrowing her brows as she looked at the triangle with a top hat extending a hand outwards -- probably to make a deal -- thinking,  _ That thing is my dad, ew _ .

“Well, forever is a long time. Bill used to be a human so, perhaps, one day he might learn how to return to his former ways.”

“I believe this belongs to you.” Star offers, lifting her hand to show the wand, Queen Moon smiled and took it.

“Thank you, Star. And, Dipper, I believe this…” She takes Wendy’s ring from the wand’s handle, taking the boy’s hand and resting the object in the palm of his hand. “Belongs to you.” Dipper smiles and puts the ring where it belong, on his ring finger. “You all have earned yourselves an "a" in goodness class.” Moon Butterfly announces, looking around and getting ready to cast a spell. “ _ Auderet contradicere ad malum fecit _ !”

Gasps were heard as people regained their ability to move.

“Dipper!” Wendy shouted, looking around for her boyfriend, he walked in her direction, putting a hand on her arm, to which she turned around and immediately hugged him.

“I’m okay, you’re okay, we’re all okay, Wendy.” He reassures the ginger, hugging her back and smiling.

“Next time, I rescue you, okay?”

“Yeah. Let's not let there be a next time!” He smiles, separating himself from Wendy and looking as Moon walked towards Candy and started scolding the girl. “I’ll be right back.”

“-You are on a major time-out!”

“Don't be too hard on Candy, I was the one who put all that crazy stuff in her head.” Dipper says, grabbing their attention. “You are beautiful... Inside and out. Moon got that right.”

“I guess I did get pretty lucky in the family department.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Hey!” He hears Mabel shout and looks at his sister’s direction, seeing her approach one of the guards who was taking his father’s statue into security rather roughly. “Be careful! That's my dad!” The guard nods, looking startled at the teen’s reaction and Dipper laughs.

_ After we actually finished Wendy’s coronation, we followed the schedule and went to the after party, which was also her birthday party -- and also known as the first party I’ve ever been to. _

_ A party in which Candy asked to dance with Pacifica, she said yes. _

_ I made Wirt ask Sara to dance -- didn’t think I’d have to but he’s a dork so... I had to. _

_ Mabel fulfilled her promised to Marco and formally presented him to Star. _

_ And I took the courage to try to dance with Wendy. That ended with lots of feet stepped on, all my fault, Wirt’s not the only dork in this kingdom. _

_ I actually had fun without the crushing pressure of my father’s expectation and disappointment hanging over me. _

_ So, the party went great! _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ Hey!  _

_ I almost forgot: _

**You didn't think this was the end of the story, did you?**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMFG I CAN'T BELIEVE WE'RE DONE!  
> I have art for this chapter! You can check it out here: https://www.instagram.com/p/B12PjUqFD_t/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet  
> Don't forget that I'm making a one-shot for what happens after this chapter (it'll be out in a week or two), so check it out if you're interested!  
> Comment/Kudo/Bookmark/Subscribe if you like this fic, don't forget to show your love because I need it!  
> BUY GOLD, BYE!

**Author's Note:**

> We done? Yep, for this chapter.  
> I'll try to keep a steady post schedule and post once a week, but I'm a mess, so, please, don't put too much hope in me.  
> Also! There are some things that may come off sketchy because I AM the only one proof-reading this, so if you find anything confusing (or typos), do come forth and tell me. I promise I won't be mad as long as you're nice ;3  
> Don't forget to leave comments and kudos if you liked it (I squeal in utter joy when I get those).
> 
> Here's the chapter list, for the curious ones out there:  
> 1- Isle of the lost (posted July 7th)  
> 2- The museum (posted July 14th)  
> 3- The school (posted July 21st)  
> 4- The Kitchen (posted on July 28th)  
> 5- The Enchanted Lake (posted on August 6th)  
> 6- The Classroom (posted on August 11th, also known as father's day [ironically])  
> 7- The School Yard (Supposed to be comming on August 18th but comming on the 24th because I got sick)  
> 8- The Cathedral ( Comming on August 31stth)  
> EXTRA: There will probably be a one-shot after the last chapter.  
> (This list will be updated if there's any change ;3)


End file.
